Dark Secret
by AnneNox
Summary: Una familia con una larga historia, llena de los seres de las noche de tus pesadillas esto es un VincentxTifax¿Sephritoh? al fin! cap 9 volvi xDD no me maten si?  D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!!! Que tal! Bueno aquí les traigo un fic que s eme ocurrió ayer también es una promesa que le hice a una amiga que le traigo de nuevo el fic espero que les guste **

**Los personajes de final fantasy no me pertenecen ( que mas quisieras yo raptarme unos cuantos xD) son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura léase**

**Aclaro el este fics más adelanto tendrán algunos lemon así que mentes santas u.u están advertidas yo avisare al principio del capitulo si es lemon ok **

**También les informo que los capitulo estarán en tres tiempo me refiero a una 1 narración hecha por los protagonistas, 2 la narración que ya todos conocemos del escritor describiendo acciones de los personajes y 3 los diálogos que se sostendrán **

**Ya dicho esto les dejo leer tranquilos el fic xau!!!**

**Eclipse**

Era una muy tormentosa noche yo dormía no muy placidamente tenia un perturbarte sueño, corría por los pasillos de un castillo abandonado con una enorme tormenta y totalmente en la penumbra de la noche buscaba desesperadamente una voz que me llamaba mientras huía de alguien que me perseguía.

Llegue al final del interminable pasillo segada y asustada, me acerco hasta aquella habitación donde oía que provenía la voz abrí la puerta entre un ruidoso trueno observe una figura varonil, me fui acercando poco a poco a ella como por impulso y pude ver aquellos ojos rojos llenos de odio y tristeza.

Me aferra fuertemente entre sus brazos yo lo abrazo de igual manera se acerca a mi oído susurrándome con una voz varonil y extrañamente seductora " se…mía…ahora…" me sorprendo y al mismo tiempo siento algo tibio cayendo sobre mis manos al darme cuenta era sangre la veo aterrada y al mirarlo observar veo otra figura detrás de el atravesando su pecho.

Solo me quedo inmóvil y aterrada mirándolo caer delante de mi solo alcanzo a gritar fuertemente, despertándome de golpe jadeante y perlada en sudor observo mi habitación en la oscuridad y la fuerte tormenta que se desataba afuera.

???:….¿ por que ? sueño esto tan seguido, que quiere decirme los vampiros no ¡¡existen!!

Recostándome de nuevo vuelvo a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente aun con las dudas que me inundaban por dentro, solo me doy una buena ducha y bajo a desayunar.

???: ¡¡Buenos días!! Tifa, se te ve mal no dormiste bien (mirándola preocupada)

Tifa: ¡eh! ¡¡Buenos días Aeris!!, este no mucho, pero estoy bien tranquila (sonríe para calmarla )

Aeris: mmm… no me digas que de nuevo son pesadillas (sirviendo el desayuno)

Tifa:…Si…últimamente no dejo de soñarlo…

Aeris: esto es extraño , normalmente las pesadillas son reflejos de algos rasgos de nuestro sub-conciente

Tifa:.. así debería ser, pero quizás solo sea una pequeña broma de mi mente por estar leyendo la antigua leyenda de mi familia no creo que llegue a más…

Aeris: puede ser y más con la reunión familiar cerca (sonríe mientras se sienta enfrente de Tifa )

Tifa: (pensativa)…sí tal ves sea eso y mas con mi cumpleaños y las supersticiones de mi madre y abuelo…( comenzando a comer)

Aeris: supongo, eso me recuerda a cuando te mudarías conmigo acá como pusieron pretextos

Tifa: así es, de verdad lamento todo lo que ah hecho pasar mi familia por yo estar aquí

Aeris: descuida no es nada, yo también tengo una familia algo rara jejeje (empieza a comer su desayuno)

Pasados varios minutos mientras terminábamos de desayunar aun estando algo pensativa ya que al día siguiente me tocaría viajar.

Aeris: me sentiré algo sola cuando te vayas

Tifa: ( solo sonríe algo triste)

Aeris: pero wa!! No te me pongas triste aprovechare yo también de ir a visitar a mis padres

Tifa: vale, así no me siento culpable

Aeris: jajaja que bien, bueno ya es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde

Tifa: cierto es algo tarde vamos

Ambas salimos del departamento que compartimos juntas hacia la universidad solo nos quedaba unos pocos semestres para por fin graduarnos, aun que mis padres se oponían a que yo estudiara por nuestra empresa familiar aun así yo quería dejar de depender de mis padres y el dinero del abuelo, solo quiero ser una chica normal sin lujos costearme yo misma mis gastos aparte de estudiar ayudaba aun orfanato todas las tardes ayudar a los niños me satisface mucho y verlos sonreír no tiene precio.

Llegada la noche regreso a casa encontrándome con una grata sorpresa una pequeña fiesta de despedida por las vacaciones con todos mis amigos.

Tifa: gracias chicos no se tenían que molestar (sonriendo)

Aeris: bah! No digas eso además también aprovechamos de desearte feliz cumpleaños o no Zack

Zack: claro, claro Tifa esto fue idea de todos , como te veíamos muy triste quisimos alegrarte un poco antes de irte

¿???: wee!! Así es vamos Tifis! No tienes que estar triste, esto es una pequeña reunión de amigos de despedida por que veo que la mayoría no nos veremos en un buen tiempo!!!

Tifa: tienes mucha razón Yuffie (aun sonriendo )

Yuffie: asi me gusta esa si es la Tifa que todos conocemos!!

Aeris: así es bueno vamos a divertirnos!!!

Zack: (encendiendo el equipo de sonido) si me disculpan mela robo un ratito ( tomando a Aeris por el brazo)

Yuffie: pero nos la devuelves enterita eh!( bromeando)

Tifa: jajaja claro que así lo hará

Yuffie: lo se, solo me gusta molestarlos ( soltando una risita)

En eso alguien toca el timbre y Yuffie abre

Yuffie: vaya por fin llegas! Cloud! y traes a Denzel!! (moviéndole el cabello)

Cloud; hola, lamento la demora (observando con gesto sin remedio a Yuffie y su hermano)

Denzel: aaah!! Yuffie déjame el cabello ¡! (apartándose de ella)

Yuffie: jeje bueno eh ven Denzel quiero mostrarte el nuevo juego que compre hoy! A que no adivinas!!

Denzel: No me dirás que el nuevo juego de zombis!! ( emocionado)

Yuffie; así es!!

Denzel: aaaah!! Tienes que mostrármelo!!

Yuffie: jeje vale vamos (llevándose a Denzel a una habitación)

Tifa: ( viendo sonriente a Denzel y Yuffie)

Cloud: hola Tifa, espero que la estes pasando bien

Tifa: hola Cloud si , me han animado con esta fiesta (sonriendo)

Cloud: me alegra escuchar eso, Denzel venia contento por despedirse de ti pero veo que sea despistado con el juego

Tifa: jejeje no importa déjalo que se divierta un rato

Aeris: puf! Ash esa canción si que me dejo sin aliento, Hola Cloud que bien que hayas podido venir

Cloud: Hola Aeris, si no tenia mucho que hacer solo cuidar a Denzel

Aeris: que bien, así nos despedimos todos

Zack: Ey!! Que

Cloud: Hola Zack, días sin verte

Zack: si el trabajo y el estudio no me han dejado ni un momento en las ultimas semanas

Cloud: eso pensé

Así pasa varias horas entre amigos bailando hablando jugándose bromas y comido un poco de pastel de cumpleaños adelantados cada uno dejando sus presentes a Tifa luego siguieron bromeando un ratito más hasta mas o menos las 1:30 am.

Denzel: te extrañare Tifa, espero que vuelvas pronto (despidiéndose de ella con un gran abrazo ) adiós…

Tifa: así haré lo que pueda para regresar pronto nos vemos Denzel

Cloud: que tengas un muy buen viaje hasta pronto Tifa ( dándole un leve abrazo )

Tifa: gracias Cloud, hasta pronto ( sonriendo)

Zack también se despide de mi y así también se marcha detrás de Cloud y Denzel solo quedando Yuffie, Aeris y yo

Tifa: uhm…Yuffie te quedaras con nosotras

Yuffie : sepe! Les dije a mi padre que me quedaría unos días aquí para no dejar sola a Aeris

Tifa: ya veo, es una muy buena noticia

Yuffie: así es! Pasar unos días lejos de casa es ideal ¡!

Aeris: jeje si y gracias por quedarte acompañándome Yuffie ( dice esto mientras recoge los trastos sucios )

Tifa: deja eso yo acomodare el desorden

Aeris: no señorita! Usted tiene que descansar mañana se va temprano y el viaje es largo!

Tifa: no seas así Aeris, al menos déjame ayudar un poco

Yuffie: Nop Tifis ve a dormir yo ayudare a Aeris

Aeris: hazle caso a Yuffie ve a dormir no te preocupes por nada (empujándola hacia su cuarto)

Tifa: (dejándose empujar) bueno si ustedes dicen, hasta mañana

Hago mi equipaje recordando la buena velada que había pasando y ya lista para dormir, no quería recostarme temía que si lo hacia volvería la misma pesadilla.

Paso una hora recostada observando el techo pero sin poder ya más soy vencida por el sueño y cansancio que tenia efectivamente mi temor se cumplió la pesadilla volvió a parecer despertándome de nuevo en un grito ahogado.

Después de eso no pude dormir más solo tome un relajante baño de agua tibia alistándome y dejando toda la habitación ordenada al darme cuenta apenas estaba comenzando a salir el sol, así me dispuse a terminar y dejar limpia toda la sala y colocar la mesa para el desayuno me senté en el mueble leyendo el antiguo libro de mi familia, volviendo a recordar esos ojos rojos haciendo que cerrara el libro de golpe y guardándolo en mi bolso miro el reloj ya eran las 7:00 am, aun tenia tiempo mi vuelo salía a las 9:15 am .

Prepare un rico desayuno y lo servia la mesa y me disponía a ingerirlo Aeris sale de su habitación.

Aeris: ¡Tifa! Si que te levantaste temprano (viendo el desayuno) no tenias por que hacerlo…( regañándola)

Tifa: no te molestes solo dormir y me levante temprano, no tenia mucho que hacer, así que acomode todo y quise despedirme con un rico desayuno

Aeris: (suspira) bueno te la paso solo esta ves eh! (amenazando con una gran sonrisa)

Tifa: esta bien, esta bien ahora solo siéntate y disfrútalo

Aeris: ¡vale!( sentándose y degustando ) mmm esta rico!

Tifa: jeje ves, que tengas buen provecho ( comenzando a comer)

Yuffie: (saliendo como una bala al sentir el rico olor de la comida)¡ umm! ¡Yomi!,¡ yomi! ¡¡Que rico huele!!( sentándose en la mesa y comiendo)¡¡kyaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Que delicioso esta!!

Tifa: ( riendo un poco) Buenos días Yuffie, me alegro que te gustara

Yuffie: ¡¿gustarme?! Es poco me ¡¡fascina!! ( comiendo encantada)

Tifa: jeje no exageres U

Aeris: (mirando el reloj) Tif, no es por correrte pero ya van hacerlas 8 es mejor que ya te vayas o podrás perder, el vuelo ya sabes mientas te registran y guardan tu equipaje

Tifa: tienes razón ( tomando su abrigo y su bolso) nos vemos chicas! Las extrañare!

Aeris: nosotras también te extrañaremos, llama cuando hayas llegado por fa y cuídate eh!

Tifa: así lo haré hasta pronto (caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola)

Yuffie: adiós Tifis más te vale traerme algo o me pondré brava contigo (bromeando)

Tifa; jajaja tranquila a todos les traeré un obsequio ( saliendo por completo de ahí)

Ellas me ven partir desde la ventana despidiéndose de mi alegremente y yo igual de ellas teniendo una pequeña nostalgia por dejarlas me pongo rumbo al aeropuerto donde tardo como 30minutos para abordar el avión y unos 30 más para poner rumbo a un viaje que quizás sea definitivo para mi o tal ves cambie por completo mi vida.

Eso no lo se del todo solo tengo un ligero presentimiento que quizás este viaje sea mi destino, aun que quien puede asegurar el futuro nadie solo espero salir de esta….

¿Qué tal? Les ah parecido el primer capitulo apenas se me ocurrió anoche y no podía dejar la idea andando espero sus ¡¡¡Reviews!!! ¡¡Pelase!! Si no veo como 3 por lo mínimo desistiré ya que sabrán que para un escritor es frustrante ver que lo que ah hecho con tanto empeño no sirva de nada bueno espero sus comentarios e critica s constructivas xau

ATTE: RiniTif-Angel


	2. Encuentro y un nuevo sueño

**Los personajes de final fantasy no me pertenecen ( que mas quisieras yo raptarme unos cuantos xD) son propiedad de Tetsuya Nomura léase a Square-enix u.u**

Aclaro el este fanfic más adelante tendrán algunos lemon así que mentes santas u.u están advertidas yo avisare al principio del capítulo si es lemon ok 

**También les informo que los capitulo estarán en tres tiempo me refiero a una 1 narración hecha por los protagonistas, 2 la narración que ya todos conocemos del escritor describiendo acciones de los personajes y 3 los diálogos que se sostendrán **

**--un encuentro--**

Después de partir en un largo viaje de Japón a Inglaterra me sentía bastante cansada y pensativa logrando llegar al lugar donde me esperaba mi familia finalmente todos me reciben muy amenamente los saludo uno por uno, llegando por fin a la gran casa de mi abuelo solo me dirigí a cenar y al terminar no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie solo quería descansar me disculpe con todos y fui al segundo piso donde estaba la habitación que habían preparado para mi, entre y observe el lugar y pensé "muy lujoso para mi" desempaque me equipaje acomode algo a mi gusto la habitación y sin poder ya más me recosté y me quede profundamente dormida.

Algo muy curioso ocurrió esa noche no tuve ninguna pesadilla por primera vez en largos meses de no poder dormir bien por fin podía fundirme en un plácido y profundo sueño eso ayudo a relajarme bastante, despertándome muy temprano al siguiente día me sentía realmente bien me levante y me di una larga ducha bajando a desayunar ya me esperaban casi todos, se nota que me tarde un poco solo me senté saludándoles esperando un poco es servido el desayuno comenzamos a comer tranquila y silenciosamente un silencio al cual no estoy tan acostumbrada desde que vivo con Aeris pero supongo que era cuestión de costumbre al terminar de comer..

Meredith:..Tifa por no das un paseo por los alrededores así conoces más el lugar…

Tifa:..ah sí, eso tenía pensado hacerlo un poco más tarde

Meredith: deberías ir horita mas tarde iremos otro sitio (sonriendo)

Tifa:.. ah sí no sabía…(algo extrañada)

Robert:..así es más tarde iremos al castillo luego les explicare de que se trata…(dice un hombre serio y bastante mayor y mirada inexpresiva)

Tifa:..como digas abuelo..(un poco incomoda)

Meredith:..bueno yo con su permiso me retiro! Nos vemos más tarde Tif..(levantándose)

Mina:..Tifa hija ya puedes retirarte queremos hablar un momento..

Tifa:..como digan…(levantándose bastante incómoda solo sale de ahí)

Mina:..padre no creo que esté lista para ir a ese lugar…

Robert:…tiene que ir, si no esas pesadillas serán aun más frecuentes y todo se saldrá de control…

Mina:..eso lo sé, pero ella se alejo de casa justo por eso…

Dariel:..eso lo sabemos todos Mina pero creo que ya retrasamos esto un año por tu petición…

Mina:..si también se eso…está bien si no queda de otra solo debemos cuidarle más

Robert:…así se hará no tienes por qué preocuparte…cada miembro de esta familia tiene y estará ligado a ese pasado que pesa sobre todos pueden retirarse…(sin decir nada más solo se coloca de pie y sale del sitio)

Mina: (dando un suspiro)…iré a descansar un rato…

Dariel:..te alcanzo dentro de poco…(sonriéndole ligeramente)

Mina:..está bien…(levantándose y hiendo a su habitación)

Dariel: (solo se queda ahí en silencio algo pensativo)…

Después de esta extraña conversación pasada unas dos horas luego del desayuno en uno de los jardines de aquella enorme casa un poco desolada Tifa pasea por ellos con una extrañada sensación…

Tifa:..no sé, que me pasa todo esta tan extraño…todos ellos son mi familia…pero no siento que pueda confiar en ellos…(sentándose en el pasto observa el cielo)…me siento como una total extraña…

Mirando al cielo en silencio quedando totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos llegando a ella las imágenes de aquellos sueños que no lograba descifrar solo cierra los ojos para olvidar todo aquello que la agobiaba, siento de pronto que era observada voltea de donde siente aquella profunda mirada logrando ver a un joven apuesto de largos cabellos plateados y ojos verdes en una extrañada tonalidad, solo se queda mirándole fijamente sin poder apartar su mirada de aquella extraña persona que le resultaba de algún modo familiar viendo como se acercaba a ella….

??: vaya, vaya así que usted es la joven mayor y heredera del señor Robert Schnell

Tifa:..así es pero ¿Quién es usted?...(mirándole con cautela)

¿?:…Yo solo soy su vecino….mi nombre no tiene importacia (haciendo una leve reverencia)

Tifa:..ah…si usted dice..…(colocándose de pie pero aun mirándole de la misma forma )

¿?:…No debe temerme ,no le hare nada, solo tenía curiosidad de conocerla…(mirándola fijamente con una expresión serena)

Tifa:..ah entiendo…(algo incomoda solo desvía la mirada hasta un lúgubre, castillo en las lejanías sintiendo una extraña sensación de familiaridad)

¿?:..(sonríe al ver hacia donde miraba)…le recomiendo no acercarse a ese sitio…ya debe saber por qué…(comenzando alejarse)

Tifa:..(sacada de su rara ,sensación lo mira sin entender)….porque lo dice…yo no sé nada sobre ese lugar…

¿?:..ups!...olvide lo dicho…pero no se acerque a ese sitio sin saber las razones con su permiso me retiro…(alejándose de ella)

Me sentí muy confundida al observar cómo se iba ese hombre raras sensaciones de que y ale conocía me invadía confundiéndome más pero lo que más me perturbaba fue al ver aquel viejo castillo a lo lejos logre ver que su entrada era vigilada por varios guardias rodeando todos los alrededores…

Me acerque un poco embargada por la curiosidad y una extrañada sensación de que algo o alguien me llamaba me escondí en un arbusto más cerca de ese lugar y divise el emblema de nuestra familia en el uniforme de esos hombres me pregunte si en ese lugar estaba, la tan afamada herencia familiar y un oscuro secreto que nunca querían terminar de revelar…

De pronto varias recuerdos de mis constante sueño invadían mi mente logrando hacerme caer de rodillas y ahogar un grito muy bajo al recordar aquella figura ensangrentada solo Salí. corriendo de nuevo hacia la casa , entrando sin decir nada solo corrí hasta la habitación que ahora ocupaba arrojándome en la cama y golpeando la almohada, odiaba esos recuerdos detestaba ese sueño y más que nada esa sensación y esta época del año siempre era mi tortura por aquella razón quería alejarme de mi familia, dejar atrás aquello que les atormentaba pero me di cuenta que jamás dejaría de perseguirme era algo frustrante solo respire profundamente intentando calmarme y olvidar aquel recuerdo…

Tifa:..ya! solo fue un mal recuerdo y una sensación terrible que no tiene lógica cálmate…(intentando calmarse solo toma el teléfono y marca a Aeris solo espero que conteste)..

Aeris:..¿Bueno?..(dice con su tono usual y amable )

Tifa:..Hola Aeris soy yo Tifa!...¿como estas?...(dice tratando de sonar normal)

Aeris:..ah! Tif! Yo estoy muy bien y y ¿llegaste bien?

Tifa: ah si llegue bien aun el viaje me canso bastante pero estoy bien….(mintiendo un poco)

Aeris: me alegro mucho, mañana yo ire a ver a mi madre a todos te mandan muchos saludos

Tifa: ah qué bien! También salúdalos, de mi parte por favor bueno solo te llamaba para decirte que había llegado bien y que la estancia será algo larga pero ahí le voy (riendo un poco) 

Aeris: claro! Yo se los diré y te extrañaremos mucho procura dormir más y dejar esas pesadillas eh no quiero que vuelvas peor de lo que te fuiste (bromeándole un poco)

Tifa:..jaja! no como crees, no eh tenido últimamente así que tranquila bueno te llamo otro día la distancia es mucha hablamos otro día

Aeris: Si pero háblame pronto cuídate nos vemos! (colgando un tanto preocupada)

Luego de hablar con Aeris solo me volví a recostar leyendo un libro no sé en qué momento caí en un profundo sueño y en el desperté en una extraña habitación antigua me levante rápidamente, cargaba puesto un traje antiguo color rojo carmín con mangas largas un hermoso bordado y un escote algo pronunciado en mi cuello colgaba un dije de plata con piedras color azul zafiro el dije en si era de forma de luna menguante

Lo toque me parecía muy familiar tocándolo un poco camine hasta un gran ventanal observando un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas de diferentes colores y en el cielo un hermoso atardecer de un tono rojizo un paisaje ignotizante, en ese momento escuche la puerta abrirse atrás de mi y de nuevo aquella voz me gire para verle...

Otra vez puede ver aquella figura masculina y esos ojos tan profundos y rojos cuales esmeraldas me quede como petrificada un momento observándole algo dentro de mi me decía que debía huir pero no quería hacerlo ya quería terminar con aquella pesadilla saber de una vez por todas quien era el…

Pero en el momento en que finalmente puede reaccionar y acercar mi mano a su rostro solo moví un mechón que tenia sobre el rostro no logra definirle bien solo recorrí su mejillas con mis yemas en eso el pronuncio algo que no entendí del todo…"el día se acerca, cuando la luan este en su máximo punto y una noche fría como ninguna haga presencia…ahí estaré.."

Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez pero cuando quise hablar me desperté dé repente observando que ya había oscurecido maldeci internamente haberme dormido tanto rato y más que nada a ese sueño aun esas palabras me atormentaban ¿Quién esta esa persona? ¿Qué quería de mi? ¿Por qué no me dejaba en paz? Si seguía así me volvería loca solo di un suspiro y decidí tomar aire fresco así que baje a sentarme en una de las mesas del jardín note que estaba sola en la casa solo la servidumbre estaba solo di un suspiro me había perdido el paseo pero aun así no me importaba solo quería aclarar mi mente olvidar ese sueño sobre todo aquellas palabras de esa persona pero más que todo esa sensación que tuve al estar frente a ese castillo…..

--

Bueno ¿qué tal? Les gusto el capitulo lamento la demora y que no sea muy largo pero es que me había quedando sin inspiración por largo tiempo mi musa no quería hacer aparición xD por varios problemillas que eh tenido espero que les haya gustado de verdad, prometo publicar más rápido que esta vez espero sus R&R les agradezco su apoyo en esta idea tan loca XD y bueno ya las cosas van tomando más forma no y sobre todo ¿Quién es ese joven con quien hablo tifa en la tarde? Jiji ya pronto verán las sorpresas que tengo pensado bueno sin más nos vemos pronto

Dasvinadye

ATTE: Rinitif! 


	3. El trato y un Diario

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenencen (pero vincent y sephiroth si muahahaha XDDD) lease Square-enix**

**Este fic tendra contenido lemon un tanto fuerte para algunos asi que mentes sanas ya saben estan advertidas no quiero cartas bombas ni nada por el estilo yo avisare a principio de cada capitulo si es lemon ya saben que guerra avisada no mata soldado y si lo mata es por despistado**

**Sin mas q decir les pido disclpas por la tardansa y una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo ya tengo todo el fanfic en mi cabeza actualizare màs rapido que antes y muchas gracias por leerlo y molestarse por comentar pero lo demás lo leerán al terminar el epi **

**Y recuerden que este fanfic será en 3 tiempos lo que hablan los personajes, la narración hecho por estos mismo y la narración hecha por mi**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Nombre: ….() diálogos**

"……" **lecturas o cosas dichas en sarcasmo lean bien para diferenciarlas**

**-…….- pensamientos**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---**El Trato y un Diario**----

Ya había pasado aproximadamente una semana de mi llegada aquí el abuelo se ah mostrado algo renuente a seguir con el acordada visita al viejo castillo, parece que algo no le ah andado muy bien mientras yo aun sigo con mi nueva pesadilla y cada día es más clara y tan real sobre todo la voz, de ese hombre que perturba mis sueños y a la vez es tan familiar.

Supongo que debo de dejar de pensar tonterías, aun que dicen que siempre que un sueño es tan recurrente quiere llegar a decir algo o el deseo fuerte de tu subconsciente por dejar la aburrida típica monotonía, pero también puede ser algo más allá de cualquier entendimiento aun que personalmente pienso que estoy siendo muy sugestiva conmigo misma tanto así que me dejo llevar por la corriente de mis pensamientos sin notar que alguien me llama

Tifa: Lo siento, no te escuche ¿Qué me decías? (digo volteándome con una sonrisa d disculpa)

Mederith: Tifa hija realmente ¿estás bien? Me está preocupando ese estado ausente tuyo cada vez (me dice en tono preocupado)

Tifa: En serio mamá estoy bien solo es que extraño a mis amigos este estilo de vida nunca me a llenado ni agradado tanto tu lo sabes mucho mejor que cualquiera así que por eso por favor, por favor ya no te preocupes y repíteme lo que me contabas haces unos minutos (aun sin perder mi sonrisa se que no la alivie pero creo que es mejor que nada )

Mederith: (suspira profundamente) te decía que tu abuelo me pidió que te llamara y llevara abajo ya que hay alguien a quien quiere presentarte.

Tifa: ¿presentarme a alguien a mí? ( digo talmente extraña)

Meredith: así es parece alguien importante por la seriedad de mi padre al recibirlo baja ya y está tranquila no creo que sea nada grave

Tifa: esta bien…bajare…(digo sintiéndome extremadamente nerviosa e inquieta)

Mederith: yo bajare cuando me lo permitan ve tranquila

Tifa: Bien, nos vemos luego madre….

Baje rápidamente con el corazón martillando en mi pecho fuertemente como avisándome de algo que iba a ocurrir y así fue…..

Al abrir la puerta puede ver aquel hombre que había visto hacia unos días en el jardín pero algo en mi grito cuidado no sé porque, pero me paralice al ver sus ojos un verde intenso como el mismo jade poniendo en total alerta todos mis sentidos sin poder evitar mirarle a los ojos y sentir hundirme en un gran pozo, sin fondo, finalmente pude moverme cuando desvió la mirada hacia mi abuelo.

Me acerque a ellos y en ese momento desee no hacerlo…..

Albert: Tifa el es Sephiroth Stefanos hijo de un gran amigo (dice acercándome más a ese hombre)

Tifa: Mu…mucho gusto Tifanny Campbell pero prefiero que me llamen Tifa…(digo haciendo una leve reverencia)

Sephiroth: Encantado de conocerte al fin Tifa (se inclino y beso mi mano)

Desee nunca haber bajado en ese momento una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo llegaron a mi mente aquellas imágenes, de mi primer sueño sentí de nuevo aquella espada atravesarme y la sangre cayendo, en mis manos quería correr alejarme de ahí de esa persona lo más que pudiera pero mi cuerpo no se movía ni un solo centímetro atrapada por su mirada clavada en la mía hasta que de nuevo escuche esa voz en mi interior que me grito "aléjate de el" aparte mi mano de la de el

Tifa: gracias, aun que ya le había visto antes…

Sephiroth: Así es paseaba por los alrededores, me disculpo por no haberle dicho quien era prefería que fuera el señor Albert quien nos presentara formalmente (dijo mirando a mi abuelo que permanecía en silencio observándonos)

Albert: muy sabia decisión Sephiroth, ahora tomen asiento traerán algo de café y hablaremos mejor.

Tifa; Disculpa abuelo pero no entiendo que tengo yo que hablar contigo y el joven Sephiroth (dije notablemente incomoda vi como en sus ojos se formaba una chispa de diversión con mi reacción sentí ganas de golpearlo)

Albert: Ya te enteraras en su momento ahora por favor siéntate y escucha, como eres mi sucesora esto es de importancia para ti

Tifa: Como digas abuelo…(digo resignada sentándome)

El solo se sentó por desgracia a mi lado realmente le divertía la incomodidad que su presencia me hacía sentir hablaba con mi Abuelo de algunos negocios de la familia de lo cual entendía todo lo que no entendía era ¿por qué ?quería que yo me enterara de los asuntos financieros ¿que tenía que ver yo con todo eso? Y más con ese sujeto, hasta cabo de un rato llego el momento en que mi pregunta fue respondida y me arrepentí totalmente de ese absurdo viaje….

Tifa: ¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho Abuelo? …(dije con tremenda incredulidad)

Albert: Se que es difícil para ti, pero este es el asunto Tu y Sephiroth están comprometidos desde hace mucho tiempo y es hora de hacer formalmente este compromiso es por ello que te traje aquí por propósito financiero que nos ayudara a todos y también nos librara de nuestro tortuoso y condenado pasado a ese castillo…( dice muy serio mirándole a los ojos)

Yo no cavia de mi asombro e incredulidad lo que estaba escuchando no era verdad, yo no podía estar comprometida con ese sujeto no podría casarme con el realmente quería salir corriendo de esa sala.

Sephiroth: (se apoya de su mano y me mira con diversión y pesar ala ves) Se que es difícil pero así son las cosas , también reaccione como tu al enterarme pero luego lo entendí…personalmente no me parece nada desagradable ahora…( mirándole de arriba abajo detallándome realmente fue vergonzoso )

Tifa: Aun así lo veo algo precipitado ni siquiera te conozco…

Albert: Tranquila Tifa, el se quedara aquí dentro de dos noches anunciare su compromiso en una fiesta formal y tendrán 3 meses completos para conocerse antes de la boda.

Me dijo cada palabra clara lento y concisamente aquello debía ser otra de mis pesadillas en 2 noches se anunciaría que estaría atada de por vida a alguien a quien no conozco en lo más mínimo y en tan solo 3 meses casarme y en ese lapso conocerlo no podría creerlo debía estar mal…

Tifa; Esto es una broma muy pesada abuelo, ¿Qué pasa con mis estudios? Mi vida ya formada en Japón, no puedes hacerme echar todo eso por la borda solo porque aun crees en un montón de supersticiones tontas de un pasado que ni siquiera sabemos si ocurrió o es pura invención…

Finalmente explote diciendo todo esto ya era demasiada información para mi más aquellos recuerdos vividos e incesantes en mi mente me asechaban una y otra vez querían volverme totalmente loca por suerte hubo una pausa al traer el café di un largo y fuerte sorbo necesitaba aclarar mi ideas.

Albert: (tomando un poco de su café) Tifa, ya sé que no es fácil, pero nada de esta familia es una invención algún día te darás cuenta de eso y quieras o no el compromiso va, porque es tu responsabilidad como heredera de esta familia y la XVIII descendiente de Makyla la mujer por la cual comenzó el sufrimiento de nuestra familia y la leyenda dice…

Sephiroth: (interrumpiéndolo) La descendiente XVIII luego de Mil Lunas llenas, será una joven mujer de deslumbrarte belleza y corazón puro, la bestia dormida perturbara sus sueños seduciéndola poco a poco, desatando los lazos del destino al esta cumplir los 23 años de edad, su familia pagara junto con ella y cualquier otro que lleve su sangre…eso dice su leyenda…

Albert: Así es tu ya has empezado a soñar con el y no me puedes mentir te eh oído en las últimas noches susurras tu sueño, presentas insomnio te abandonas a tus pensamientos cuando esos recuerdos invaden tu mente y cuerpo esto no es un juego Tifa por eso debemos hacer esto, en tres meses será tu cumpleaños y quiero que ustedes estén casados para ese entonces y esa leyenda morirá igual que este lugar…

Tifa: pero no puedes, simplemente decidir así como así por mi…(digo algo exasperada)

Albert: Lo siento Tifa, pero no hay nadie más indicado que Sephiroth para ser tu esposo y encargarse de los asuntos de la familia , no cualquiera puede controlar lo que te asecha, y no se hablara más del asunto nadie con n linaje bajo de decencia puede contra una maldición de hace mil años de antigüedad acéptalo…

Tifa: Yo no puedo aceptar algo así por tal creencia y cuentos de nuestra familia, si se que eh tenido sueños extraños pero no creo que quiera decir tal cosa cualquiera se pierde en sus recuerdos, pero eso no dice nada…

Albert: Creas o no eso será así Tifanny es por tu bien quieras o no es mi última palabra….(me dice muy serio sabía que no cambiaria de opinión pero…)

Sephiroth: solo dame tiempo para que me conozcas y da un juicio de si quieres o no sería justo ¿no cree señor Albert?

Albert: No estoy del todo de acuerdo pero suena un trato justo ¿ que dices Tifa?

Tifa: (dio un ligero suspiro sabía que no podía negarme) de acuerdo acepto…

Sephiroth: Muy bien entonces no te molestaría que te invite a almorzar mañana no?

Tifa: Si al Abuelo no le parece mal….

Albert: por supuesto que no, me parece una buena idea quiero que se conozcan un poco más a fondo.

Realmente iban enserio no podía creérmelo todo era tan repentino e impactante pero yo misma sabia que esos sueños no podía negarlos ni eran mentira eran tan reales y vividos pero algo en mi No creía que ese hombre fuera aquel monstruo terrible de que hablaba mi Abuelo aun que algo me decía que había algo más que no querían decirme pero por la mirada de sephiroth pude suponer que se divertía en que yo aceptara su propuesta y parecía seguro de saber que no le podía rechazar luego de dejarle entrar en mi vida realmente esa mirada ta segura me aterraba .

Solo quería aclarar mis pensamientos y esa inquietud en mi pedí disculpas y me retire corrí tan lejos y rápido de la casa como pude no quería estar ahí pero esas palabras aun resonaban en mi mente como ecos mas esos recuerdos vividos de mi sueños , me deje caer en la fina grama del inmenso jardín alejado de la casa solo di un fuerte grito y me quede así por un buen rato.

Cerré mis ojos y espere sabía que mi abuelo y ese hombre aun seguirían hablando de nuestro futuros planes no en ese lapso de citas y salidas, era como una estúpida conquista, odiaba terriblemente que se me controlara así y me aterraba terriblemente lo que la presencia de ese hombre me inquietaba tanto como para exasperarme.

En ese momento me quede dormida sin siquiera notarlo luego de aclarar mis ideas la suave brisa me arrullaba tanto que me hizo caer en un profundo sueño tranquilo y renovador y al despertar note que estaba oscureciendo había un hermoso atardecer en el horizonte y una cálida brisa sonríe era una escena tan tranquila decidí reponer mi regreso a casa debían estar preocupados y lo más seguro en debía estar en otro sitio almorzar con el….

Pensar en ello me ponía los nervios extremadamente alerta debía estar aluciando o quizá sobre actuando sabia que ese hombre era muy apuesto pero no por eso iba a caer como una idiota en sus brazos pensando en esas cosas me detuve de nuevo frente a la puerta de aquel castillo mis pies me habían llevado ahí por instinto y sin darme cuenta…

Tifa: realmente estoy mal, no debí dejarme influenciar tanto por esas tonterías…

Pero me arrepentí al decir eso en ese momento escuche su voz de nuevo llamándome sabía que no debía ir pero mi cuerpo se movió solo cruzando el puente de rocas llegue hasta la puerta extrañamente no había guardia ni nada, tome la manilla y jale de ella abriendo la puerta al entrar todo estaba iluminado por un sistema de luz interna y algunas verlas tenían el sitio intacto todas esas piezas antiguas jarrones, cuadros, lámparas todo era realmente sorprendentemente hermoso mucho más de lo que sueles ver en cualquier película antigua.

Subí las escaleras principales y abrí otra puerta la que daba a un gran pasillo me sorprendí al verle era igual que en mi sueño tuve un poco de miedo pero sigue caminando hasta la puerta que había visto en mis sueños llegue a esa puerta y mis manos temblando al tomar el pomo y gíralo muy poco a poco con el corazón martillando en mi pecho quería ver que había ahí pero al a ves tenía miedo …..

Al abrirla por completo la habitación era igual que en mi sueño con solo la única diferencia de el cuadro enorme en la pared con el retrato de una mujer de cabellos negros y largos como la noche y ojos azules como el cielo era muy hermosa pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue el colgante que llevaba en su cuello era el mismo que me vi puesto me acerque más a aquel cuadro y o detalle y si era el mismo lleve mi mano hasta el dibujo del colgante y para mi sorpresa era real no resistí la tentación de tomarlo sentí una ligera nostalgia tenerlo entre mis manos .

s un extraño ruido sobresaltándome escondiendo por instinto aquel colgante y al darme cuenta que la mujer de ese retrato aun lo traía puesto eso me extraño mucho ya que yo lo tenía oculto en el bolsillo del pantalón que traía dándome prisa cerré la puerta y espere aquel ruido pasara de seguro eran los guardias no había nada de que asustarme pero no podía calmarme ni un poco eso me inquieto aun más me di vuelta y me acerque a una ventana y efectivamente los guardias habían regresado di unos paso hacia atrás cuando vi a uno ellos alzar la vista me escondí pero en eso vi una mesa con un libro parecía una especie de diario de nuevo mi cuerpo se movió por si solo llegue hasta ese libro lo abrí y leí las primeras 2 paginas….

"jueves 15 de mayo de1850 Hoy hubo una gran fiesta en el castillo celebrando el regreso de mi hermano realmente le extrañaba mucho no tarde mucho en arreglarme y bajar al gran salón ahí salude a Joshua mi hermano mayor se veía tan feliz de estar de nuevo en casa, mi padre no cavia de la alegría de verlo igual mi madre la familia por fin reunida luego de varios meses de estar separados por motivos plenamente de mantener la paz, en ese momento le vi…era el hombre más apuesto e enigmático jamás había visto a alguien que irradiara tal aura de misterio e encanto, por cosas del destino mi hermano me lo presento era hijo del conde Marcell su nombre era…"

No pude seguir leyendo ya que uno de los guardias había entrando a la habitación era el mismo que había logrado verme en la ventana rogué por que no me viera detrás de la puerta observe como miraba la habitación observo el diario abierto pasando sus dedos sobre el texto y volvió a cerrarlo por suerte salió sin verme eso me alivio tanto espere que se marchara para salir con sigiló de aquella habitación me sentía como una ladrona en una propiedad netamente mía pero conocía el Abuelo se opondría que yo visitase el castillo pero yo sabía que esa no era la primera ni última vez que entrara a escondidas a ese lugar mi lectura continuaría luego estaba segura de ellos pensé mientras observaba el castillo antes de seguir mi camino hacia la casa apretando el colgante en mi bolsillo……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!!! Aquí el 3 epi siento la espera a tan solo un día de fin de año este es mi regalo y feliz año nuevo a todos les agradecería sus RyR prometo actualizar más rápido ya les había dicho eso arriba jeje bueno aclarare sus dudas que se que las tendrán XD**

**¿Por qué llame a Tifa, Tifanny? Como podrán ver suena un poco más ingles ya que su familia es Europea es donde se emplea todo el paso y la leyenda y me dije suena mucho mejor y mas aristócrata XD en fin ustedes me entiende**

**¿Por qué le cambie el apellido? Por la misma razón que le puse Tifanny XD suena mejor y aqu tifa un es nuestro corazón cerrado quiero darle otra visión a lo que eh leído bueno no solo a ella a todos los personajes que pondré y los míos propios y antes de que me pregunten le puse apellido a sephy ya que estaría mal que no tuviera verdad? Además su familia tiene buen parte en todo este royo juju muha **

**bueno huy huy!! Ya se esta sabiendo más del pasado y las leyendas familiares ¿ que tendrá que ver Sephiroth con todo esto? , ¿Cuándo aparecerá Vincent?, ¿ es un Vincent x Tifa o Sephiroth x Tifa? Les diré que es ambo ya verán las sorpresitas que tengo preparadas el próximo epi estimo que lo tendrán entre 2 o 3 días máximo bueno les dejo por el momento feliz año nuevo y mucho besos les prometo que vincent aparcera pronto y todo un revuelo se armara más con lemon incluido muha este capi me pareció mejor hacerlo todo en primera persona espero que les haya gustado agradezco todos sus comentarios y ya saben sin Rewiers no hay capi nuevo ya saben así que las pilas puestas!! Muahaha XD**

**Xau!! **

**ATTE: RiniTif-Angel **


	4. ¿Una Cita?

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenecen (pero vincent y sephiroth si muahahaha XDDD nah es broma q más quisiera yo XD) léase Square-enix**

**Hola siento la demora de ya un mes y unas semanas más de lo que había prometido pero bueno es que tuve varios problemas personales q no me dejaban publicar también el epi se me borro así lo volví a reescribir espero que les guste y lo del lemon aun no será y agradezco sus comentarios son bien recibidos ^^ ahora sin más q decir lean! **

**Y recuerden que este fanfic será en 3 tiempos lo que hablan los personajes, la narración hecho por estos mismo y la narración hecha por mí**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Nombre: …. () Diálogos**

"……" **lecturas o cosas dichas en sarcasmo lean bien para diferenciarlas**

**-…….- pensamientos**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---- ¿Una cita? ¡Sálvenme de esta pesadilla!---- **

Había pasado una noche realmente relajada sin ningún percance o pesadilla fue muy relajante, despertar sin la sensación que me dejan esos sueños lo más extraño fue que al ir despertando poco a poco vi una figura masculina y un suave olor familia y el suave tacto de una mano sobre la mía depositaba algo frio y metálico forcé la vista un poco para ver quién era y efectivamente era el…Me sorprendí de sobre manera sentándome de golpe en la cama pero ya no estaba , abrí mi mano y ahí estaba de nuevo ese colgante en forma de luna menguante y piedras azul zafiro …..

Tifa: No puede ser…si lo había guardado en el cajón del tocador…. (Me quede extrañada mirando el hermoso colgante)...debo seguir leyendo ese diario o por lo menos sacarlo de ahí… (Digo decidida y tomo teléfono y marco el numero de Aeris observándola hora) arg…haya debe ser de noche ojala este…

Espero largo rato que conteste pero nada solo escucho el mensaje en la contestadora "Hola habla Aeris en este momento no me encentro deje su mensaje y luego le llamare"

Tifa: Aeris, soy yo Tifa, quería saber cómo estaban todos…bueno cuando puedas llamas adiós (cuelgo y doy un suspiro)

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama no tenía ganas de salir de esa habitación y menos al saber de la pesada cita que tendría al medio día recordar a ese hombre solo me traía incomodidad de nuevo y no era momento de pensar de nuevo en todo aquello realmente deseaba hablar con alguien sobre todo esto, pero sabía que nadie en esa casa podría ayudarme sin decirle primero al abuelo se ahí comenzaría a presionarme un más y adelantaría el odioso matrimonio.

Sin ningún ánimo me levanto y arreglo esta vez quería desayunar sola y leer algunas cosas y adelantar unos asuntos en el ordenador antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, quería tener mi mente ocupada pensar tanto últimamente no me hacía nada bien, y más esa sensación que me quedo al ver a ese hombre algo somnolienta en mi habitación fue algo perturbante y más de la manera tan rápida que desapareció ¿sería real? O una simple jugarreta de mi mente como en algunas otras ocasiones no sabía en realidad que había sido en sí pero lo mejor era no pensar en eso pero me era algo difícil. Sencillamente desayune a solas y me dispuse hacer todo lo que tenía por el ordenador y enviarlo me distrajo realmente unas 3 horas que me tarde en hacer todo aquello, fue relajante de cierta manera toma un poco de jugo que me habían traído...

Tifa: creo que debo irme a cambiar, almuerzo con un desconocido…parece un ridícula cita a ciegas… (Digo notablemente molesta al recordar todo aquello)

Albert: Tifa, creo que ya deberías ir a cambiarte Sephiroth acaba de avisarme que llega en 30 minutos… (Dice mi abuelo con su habitual tono inexpresivo)

Tifa: Ya lo sé, iba a arreglarme en este momento… (le respondo algo molesta colocándome de pie)

Albert: Sé lo incomodo que es esto para ti y aun que no me creas me duele a obligarte a esto pero es lo mejor para todos (dice dándome una suave caricia en mi cabello)

Tifa: En este momento no se, nada abuelo de verdad discúlpame pero no estoy como para ser comprensiva con nadie y más sabiendo que la razón de ello es tan dudable, como la existencia de las criaturas míticas o ángeles….

Albert: Entiendo tu altitud pero pronto te darás cuenta de que lo hago por tu bien…

Tifa: Discúlpame ya me retiro…

Huyo de él, no quería caer de nuevo en aquella discusión sin sentido para mí ese que ese acto por de mí parte le lastima pero ya estoy lo suficientemente presionada con tantas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparme de nuevo por aquellas leyendas, primero tenía que descifrar todos mis sueños, averiguar sobre ese hombre que quería de mi y más que nada deshacerme de ese absurdo compromiso, eran muchas cosas por hacer no sé como lo logaría en el escaso mes que me habían dado de vacaciones ya había pasado una semana y 2 días lo que me quedaba eran 3 escasas semanas, aun que algo me decía que me impedirían volver a Japón y eso me inquieta y molesta, allá tengo toda una vida hecha y más que nada valiosos amigos que me esperan y también alguien muy especial.

Realmente pensar que no les vería de nuevo me entristecía y más no verle a él…cuando ya me había decidido por fin a decirle lo que sentía pasaban todas estas cosas, yo de verdad debía tener una maldición para que todo lo que había planeado para mi futuro se viera arruinado así por una simple palabra "compromiso" solo pensarla me daban escalofríos.

Consumida en mis pensamientos me daba una ducha rápida me coloque un conjunto de falda y chaqueta de seda color blanco y negro amarre mi largo cabello en un casual pero elegante moño sujetándole con dos delicados prendedores color plata, los únicos accesorios que utilice fueron unos pendientes de perlas blancas y un fino y suave maquillaje, No quería arreglare la verdad pero lo hice para no tener ninguna discusión con mi abuelo o madre, baje al estar totalmente arreglada dejando totalmente complacidos a mis padres e abuelo.

Meredith: oh que hermosa estas Tifa, me alegra mucho que uses ese traje que tu padre y yo escogimos para ti (me sonríe complacida)

Tifa: Es lo único acorde que traje, para salir a un lugar costoso….(digo incomoda)

Albert: No importa luego saldrás a comprarte algo más de ropa y es preciso que siempre des una muy buena impresión al representarnos

Tifa: (doy un suspiro antes de contestar) Lo sé, por eso pueden estar tranquilos

Meredith: Ánimos hija veras como pasaras un rato agradable solo déjate conocer y conócele mejor

Tifa: Lo intentare Madre, pero lo aseguro nada

En ese instante giro mi cuerpo un poco hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el, acaba de llegar cada nervio de mi cuerpo se puso en tensión con solo el hecho de verle era incomodo iba impecablemente vestido con un traje color blanco, camisa negra, y una corbata color carmín se detuvo un segundo a mirare minuciosamente como haciendo una inspección que se le hace a cualquier nueva adquisición y al parecer pase la prueba, algo que me dio algo de coraje y nuevamente ganas de golpearle y quitar esa sonrisa burlesca de su rostro .

Sephiroth: Buenos días Albert, Meredith (dice saludándolos y besando la mano de mi madre que queda fascinada con el acto ¿Cómo podía caerle bien?)

Albert: Buenos días Sephiroth, ya tenemos lista la habitación que ocuparas ( le dice esto de lo más normal odiaba la idea de verle todos los días)…

Meredith: Buenos días Joven Sephiroth (responde aun fascinada por el)

Sephiroth: Gracias Albert más tarde llegara mi equipaje ya ordene que lo trajeran ( vuelve a posar su mirada en mi) Buenos días Tifa luces especialmente encantadora hoy ( dice tomando mi mano y besándola con un brillo peligrosamente divertido en sus ojos )

Tifa: (me paralice un segundo y me obligue a reaccionar era ridículo quedarse helada por ese sujeto)…Buenos días…gracias usted también luce excelente hoy…( lo dije por mera cortesía y parecía divertido )

Albert: Pondré a Sara pendiente para cuando llegue tu equipaje, ahora deberían irse se hace algo tarde

Quise gritar y decir que no, ahora la sola idea de estar sola con él era como una pesadilla que realmente no quería vivir, parece que el percibió mi silenciosa negación divirtiéndole aun más pude ver como sus ojos brillaban por la diversión que yo le causaba era realmente irritante…

Sephiroth: Tiene razón entonces partimos ya, los veremos más tarde vamos Tifa (me ofrece su brazo)

Tifa: Eh…Sí, hasta luego Madre, Abuelo… (digo tomando su brazo tuve que respirar profundamente para darme valor)

Meredith: Adiós Tifa, diviértete ( dice muy sonriente el abuelo solo movió la mano en manera de despedida)

El solo me dirigió a fuera de la casa donde un flamante Volvo plateado nos esperaba me abrió la puerta y ayudo a subir aun podía ver su expresión divertida, mientras cerraba la puerta y entraba por el lado del conductor, sentía una presión terrible y la ves miedo un miedo a lo desconocido pero a la vez familiar, no sé cómo explicar esta sensación solo sé que era muy confuso y abrumador. En todo el trayecto al restauran al cual iríamos no dijimos ninguna palabra yo solo me dedicaba a ver por la ventana y a jugar con unas cintas que salían del pequeño bolso que llevaba, realmente agradecí su silencio creo que lo hizo a propósito esperando el momento indicado para seguir divirtiéndose acosta de mi enojo e incomodidad ya era un hecho comprobado que tenía ganas de golpearlo y alejarme lo más posible de ese hombre.

Finalmente llegamos, era un sitio tranquilo y agradable era un pequeño restauran ingles de dos pisos y una terraza con una hermosa vista él había ya reservado la mesa en aquella terraza le agradecí el lugar en silencio se que lo noto y sonrió con más satisfacción y al sentarnos allí, enseguida nos trajeron las cartas el ordeno el mejor vino-tinto que tuvieran mientras yo seguía observando la carta habían muchas cosas sabrosas pero de solo estar frente a el se me quitaba el apetito el me miraba divertido.

Sephiroth: No piensas ordenar nada? ( me dice observando el menú) 

Tifa: No, esperare un poco no tengo mucho apetito (admití)

Sephiroth: Bien yo también ordenare cuando tu lo hagas (deja el menú a un lado)

Tifa: No es necesario, no tiene que dejar de comer por mi falta de apetito (desvié la mirada un poco era incomodo)

Sephiroth: Realmente yo tampoco, así que no hay problema ahora ¿puedo preguntarte algo? (dice con extrema suavidad)

Tifa: Si….(dije deseando de no arrepentirme de mi respuesta)

Sephiroth: Te desagrado tanto que te quito el apetito? Solo por el hecho de un compromiso del cual ninguno de los dos tiene decisión propia (realmente me arrepentí de haber dicho "si")

Tifa: No es, eso solo eres algo perturbante más cuando pareces leer mi mente con tanta claridad que noto la diversión en tu mirada… (digo desviando la mirada)

Sephiroth: Entiendo y si puedo imaginarme lo que piensas y me resulta divertido e interesante como eres (se queda mirándome fijamente)

Tifa: No comprendo el motivo de tu diversión…para mi es algo desagradable…

Sephiroth: Puedo notarlo a simple vista, pero como ya te dije ayer dame la oportunidad de conocerme, te aseguro que soy mejor que el… (dice de nuevo con ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos que me eriza la piel de solo pensar el motivo de ello)

Tifa: No se dé quien me hablas y si te di esta oportunidad no fue por voluntad propia… (Tomo un sorbo del vino que acaba de llegar de verdad lo necesitaba)

Sephiroth: (ríe por lo bajo gesto que me altero un poco más) Si lo sabes, el que perturba tus sueños y deseos… ¿realmente no sabes nada de él cierto (dice cada palabra suavemente con una sonrisa realmente aterradora y un con ese brillo en sus ojos)

Tifa: Yo solo sé, lo poco que cuentan nuestras historias y algunos escritos nada más…(me apoyo de mi mano y veo el paisaje no quería seguir con esa platica)

Sephiroth: Ya veo, pero debes saber su nombre… (toma mi mano y la acaricia ato que altero mis nervios aun más pero no pude moverme quede de nuevo bajo su mirada esmeralda) su roce o quizás (me toma de la barbilla acercándome a su rostro sin dejar de mirar mis ojos y apunto de rozar mis labios) ¿sus besos?

Tifa: (me sorprendo de sobre manera abriendo mis ojos de par en par sintiendo el martilleo continuo en mi corazón reaccionando finalmente me alejo de su rostro) Estas demente que clase de juego enfermo quieres hacer!? (le digo una octava de mi vos normal tratando de calmarme mientras el recuerdo de esa mañana revivía más de una vez en mi mente más que nada el tacto en mi mano)

Sephiroth: (riendo aun más divertido de verdad comenzaba a odiarle) tranquila, no hay razón para alterarse tanto "my lady"

Tifa: Sigues diciendo cosas absurdas y dementes como esas y da por terminada este almuerzo (digo más seria y molesta que nunca)

Sephiroth: (dando un suspiro) Mil disculpas creo que me pase un poco, pero solo te diré una cosa, en ese castillo esta lo que aun no sabes y te ocultan…

Tifa: Oh! Gracias por el consejo y recordarme lo obvio….

Sephiroth: Relájate y ordena ya…

Realmente comenzaba a odiar ese hombre, su proximidad sus juegos, todo! Solo me dedique a ordenar una comida ligera igual que el comimos en silencio y tomados el buen vino que el había ordenado luego de eso pago la cuenta e invito a caminar un poco por ahí acepte algo renuente algo me decía que pasara de nuevo otra desagradable discusión…

Pero no fue así me extrañe caminamos un rato por las calles con el hermoso paisaje de flores y sus frescas fragancias eso era muy relajante me hacia olvidar la tensión de mi cuerpo por tener a ese hombre a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi.

Sephiroth: El es un descendiente de mi familia, por siglos los Campbell y Stefano han mantenido una estrecha amistad….y hay una antigua creencia que si dos personas de esta familia están juntos pueden romper la supuesta maldición hecha por aquel que alguna vez fue humano…. (dice de repente dejándome en shock recordando la voz de nuevo de ese hombre y sus ojos fijos en los míos)

Tifa: ah…¿ por qué me dices eso?....y que tratas de decirme con ello….

Sephiroth: (me mira serio) porque tú eres la que más está sufriendo con todo esto….trato de decirte que tengas cuidado y no caigas en sus juegos…

Tifa: No sé si creerte o no es confuso todo esto, me cuesta creer en algo así y además hablar de alguien que dejo de existir hace tanto tiempo como si aun viviera…no sé con exactitud que me ocurre pero lo averiguare y volveré a mi vida de siempre…

Sephiroth: Admiro tu valentía, pero jamás te dejara en paz siempre estará contigo, hasta que no pongas un fin a todo esto…

Tifa: arg! Ya basta siempre pasa en esta época del año cuando termina este lapsus ya me deja tranquila…(me tapo la boca a decir esto el solo me ve y sonríe satisfecho)

Sephiroth: Eso ocurre por una sencilla razón hasta que el plazo no se cumpla y tu tengas tus 23 años no podrá tocarte físicamente pero ya ahí no tendrás salvación….

Tifa: Sabes una cosa gracias por la cena pero me harte de hablar del tema, regresare sola a casa adiós…

Me adelanto por las calles dejándolo atrás pude distinguir que sonreía realmente no le entienda quería protegerme o impulsarme a ver a esa persona… y lo más extraño porque me dolía y molestaba cuando hablaban mal de él…

No sabía nada de él ni siquiera su nombre, eso me molestaba quería saber más de esa persona alguien con ese tacto cálido y mirada triste, desolada y rabiosa no podía ser malo ¿ os i? no sabía cómo definirlo solo tome un taxi hasta la casa no entre en ella solo camine de nuevo hacia aquel castillo deteniéndome detrás de un arbusto observando a los guardias de nuevo maldecía internamente espere un poco hasta que pude esconderé y escabullirle hasta por fin poder entrar y por suerte el guardia que estaba adentro dormía aproveche para pasar con sigilo quitándome los incómodos zapatos que cargaba. Subí las escaleras en silencio volviendo a la habitación la cerré con seguro y de vi el cuadro de aquella mujer estaba segura que ella debía ser Mikayla vi su colgante de nuevo aun no creía que fuera el mismo que yo tenía ni tampoco que haya soñado con el…

Divague un poco en mis recuerdos de aquellos sueños continuos me acorde de ese diario le busque con la mirada pero no le encontraba por ninguna parte revise el buro de una de las esquinas pero nada ¿Quién se lo habría llevado? No lo sé pero sabía que tenía que encontrarlo. Sali de esa habitación camine por los largos pasillos tenía una tenue corazonada que se hizo más fuerte al llegar al final de aquel largo pasillo dude en entrar en esa habitación, pero lo hice entre aun con el miedo a flor de piel y para mi sorpresa….

Era la habitación que había soñado al despertar en aquel sueño y sus palabras volvían a mi mente " Cuando hayan pasado mil lunas llenas ahí estaré"…No sabía que quería decir con eso saque el colgante de mi bolso y lo observe en la misma ventana que había visto aquel hermoso paisaje y tuve una gran nostalgia, voltee a ver detalladamente aquella habitación una gran cama mármol aun muy bien conservada cuadros hermosos de paisajes un tocador igualmente de mármol junto a unos cofres de plata con muchos detalles pase mis dedos sobre ellos con una ligera sonrisa y al mirarme en el espejo….

Me quede en shock…mi…mi reflejo era el de aquella mujer del retrato con aquel largo y hermoso vestido vino tintó cabello suelto ondulado cayendo suavemente sobre mi espalda y algunos mechones cerca de mi rostro y lo más impresionante el colgante estaba en mi cuello. Subí mi mano a mi cuello sin dar crédito a mis ojos y ahí le sentí si lo tenía puesto, pero eso no fue lo más shockeante de todo al mirar ese colgante y tener mi mano sobre él….Le vi estaba detrás de mí mirándome sentí como todo mi cuerpo se paralizo al tan solo hecho de sentirle detrás de mí y verle acercarse un poco más poso su mano en mi hombro y…….

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué tal? Más y más secretos y misterios! Pobre Tif la traumare con tantas cosas jajaja XD y bueno les deje en la parte más buena XDD que mala soy!! Muajaja espero que les haya gustado el epi por q lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes mis lectoras y lectores de verdad espero que les gustes espero sus R&R ya mañana les pongo el otro epi compensación por la espera razones personales y falta de internet me hicieron tardar tanto weno de verdad pondré todo mi empeño para actualizar más rápido jeje **

**Darkcrystal: (creo q así es tu Nick sorry si lo escribí mal .) gracias por tu Review y te prometo que el lemon será bueno pero xD hay q esperar un poco te agradezco seguir leyendo y que este fic haya sido uno de los primeros que haya leído aquí XD jeje**

**Aguante yo: gracias por el mensaje y por seguir leyéndome aun que haya tardado un chorro en actualizar ya tendrás las contis mas anticipadas**

**Y no sigo respondiendo R&R por que toy apuradita por terminar el otro epi ya! Jeje bueno les veo pronto besos!! Y gracias por su apoyo xau!!!**

**ATTE: Rinitif-Angel **


	5. Silencio, ¿Sueño o Realidad?

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenecen léase Square-enix**

**Les aviso que creo que hare le fic más en primera persona que otra cosa espero que no les moleste y como dije conti rápida y lo prometido es deuda XDDD**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Nombre: …. () Diálogos**

"……" **lecturas o cosas dichas en sarcasmo lean bien para diferenciarlas**

**-…….- pensamientos**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Silencio, ¿sueño o realidad?---**

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer estaba estática como piedra sin poder moverme o hablar era muy incomodo , me miraba fijamente acercándose aun más con la mano que tenía en mi hombro aparta el cabello de mi cuello, solo sentí un ligero escalofrió escapándose de mis labios un suave suspiro al cual el sonrió de una manera que me recorrió las entrañas una sensación tan nueva que no era miedo ni incomodidad solo algo que no podía describir con palabras ni tampoco quería hacerlo, respira, el aroma de mi cabello y piel acto que me hizo ruborizar un poco al cual él respondió con una cálida caricia en mi mejilla susurrándome al oído " tranquila no te hare daño" me quede observando su intensa mirada escarlata supe que decía la verdad o eso quería creer.

En ese momento paso algo que no podía describir, quito el colgante suavemente de mi dejándolo sobre el tocador lamiendo mi cuello causando que otros suspiros salieran de mis labios me abraza suavemente clavando sus filosos colmillos en mi yugular yo sin poder impedirlo solo cerré mis ojos dejando escapar un ligero gemido de placer ,ese solo hecho me hizo avergonzarme al escucharme así, el solo seguía bebiendo mi sangre mirándome fijamente con esa intensidad abrumadora en sus ojos yo aun no me podía mover ni quería abrir mis ojos no quería ver de nuevo esos ojos ,no sé por qué mi cuerpo no reaccionaba mi garganta no emitía ni un solo grito de de terror o algún otro sonido como era lógico ante algo así ,solo me abandone ante esa sensación que él me proporcionaba con sus labios, suaves caricias y su olor tan hipnotizante "ah" fue la única palabra que fui capaz de articular al separarse de mi cuello suavemente limpia las pocas gotas de sangre que se habían derramado de sus labios dando un suave beso bebiéndolas sin desperdiciar nada. Me toma en sus brazos y recuesta sobre aquella antigua cama acaricia mi rosto suavemente yo solo podía mirarlo no podía hablar o no quería hacerlo, realmente no estaba segura de la respuesta

El me mira con una calidez que nunca había visto en mi vida fue tan conmovedor todo su mirar la dulce nana que me cantaba arrullándome, no sabía ni como me sentía ni si eso era ficción o realidad, no quería pensar en eso todo se sentía y se veía palpable tan real no me asustaba ni siquiera el hecho de que le había dejado beber de mi sangre a una criatura que jamás había creído que existía todo era tan extraño el solo ,volvió abrir sus seductores labios y decir "descansa…" besando mi frente y cerrando mis ojos con su mano suavemente, eso fue como un el ultimo arrullo de su nana no sé cómo ni cuándo pero me quede profundamente dormida tampoco se por cuánto tiempo pero al despertar en aquella habitación ya era de noche me levante sobresaltada al verme en esa cama….

Tifa: oh! Dios! ¿Que fue eso sueño o realidad?…estoy realmente mal… ¿qué hora es? (digo confundida)

Lentamente camino hacia el tocador y veo mi reflejo era yo de nuevo con el único, detalle de que mi cabello estaba suelto y ¿ondulado? Era lo más extraño y más al ver aquel colgante en el tocador el cual ese hombre quito de mí, lo toco suavemente para luego tomarlo finalmente y lo guardo en mi bolso creo que realmente me estaba volviendo loca, no sabía cómo definir lo que había pasado…

No tenía ya cabeza para pensar en eso y salgo lentamente de aquella habitación, me fije bien y ya no había guardias, eso sí era extraño ¿qué tan tarde era? No lo sabía solo baje y Salí de ahí con cuidado no quería que nadie me viera aun que era absurdo, ya que no había nadie observe el cielo las estrellas y la luna en unos días seria luna llena, ese hecho me inquietaba pero era mejor regresar y no pensar en eso , todos estarían preocupados por mi y no sabía cómo excusarme todo fue tan raro, esa cita la plática y lo que me paso en el castillo sobre todo eso…aun podía sentir la mordida de él en mi cuello y me hacía sentir ¿bien? O vaya realmente estaba mal, creo que necesito un psiquiatra pero si iba alguno diría que estoy loca eso era frustrante como extrañaba a los chicos siempre podía contarles todo y me ayudaban pero ahí estaba completamente sola, solo camine a la casa entrando pose mi mirada en el gran reloj de madera decorado exquisitamente mire finalmente la hora eran las 3:00 am…

Tifa: oh!!¿Dormir tanto?…es imposible… (Dije impresionada no podría creérmelo)

En ese momento una luz se prendió sorprendiéndome un poco, vi una figura acercarse di un paso hacia tras pero al mirar bien me fije que era mi madre…

Meredith: Tifa! ¿Eres tú? (me mira bien dándose cuenta que era yo sin necesidad de responderle) Oh hija ¿donde habías estado metida? (dice abrazándome con efusividad)

Tifa: ah!! Madre lo siento…me fui a pasear para aclarar la mente y llegue aun sitio muy cómodo por aquí cerca y me quede dormida perdiendo la noción del tiempo lamento haberte preocupado (digo abrazándola suavemente)

Meredith: No vuelvas hacer algo así por favor, tu padre, el abuelo y hasta Sephiroth se preocuparon al no encontrarte en ningún lado…avisa la próxima vez que no vayas a regresar temprano…

Tifa: Lo prometo mamá no volverá a pasar mañana, me disculpare con todos ahora debes ir a descansar igual que yo (sonrió para animarla ella se anima un poco aun que sigue enojada conmigo con justa razón pero no podría decirle la verdad)

Meredith: Esta bien…mañana hablamos…me debes una larga explicación (dice dándome las buenas noches, la veo subir)

Tifa: Hasta mañana mamá…(doy un suspiro y me giro)

Subo luego de comer algo en la cocina me desvisto y coloco una pijama, me cepillo el cabello observándome en el espejo, vuelvo a recordar lo ocurrido desvió la mirada no había razón para seguir pensando en ello, solo conseguiría volverme loca verdaderamente sigo cepillando mi cabello y al posar mi mirada de nuevo en el espejo vuelvo a verlo me asusto ligeramente dejando caer el cepillo al suelo cierro mis ojos y me repito a mí misma "es una mala jugada de mi imaginación" pero al volver abrir mis ojos aun seguía ahí, esta broma de mi mente estaba hiendo demasiado lejos para mi gusto, con esfuerzo me giro lentamente en la silla donde estaba sentada… y Oh dios de verdad estaba ahí ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto?.....

Tifa: ¿Quién eres tú?.... (digo en un hilo de voz me sentía tan estúpida seguro era una ilusión por tanto estrés los últimos días era absurdo que me respondiera pero…)

???: Es innecesario preguntar algo que siempre has sabido…(me responde con voz tan suave como el terciopelo poniendo mis nervios a flor de piel no cabía en mi asombro por su respuesta)

Tifa: ¿ co…como?.... (fue lo único que pude decir de lo sorprendida que estaba, me sentía realmente estúpida por no poder hablar normal)

¿???: (el sonríe ante mi asombro y evidente falta de habla) Entiendo no lo recuerdas…

Tifa: (tuve que respirar profundamente y mover un poco la cabeza para obligarme a responder) No…s…se dé que me hablas…tu solo eres una mala jugada de mi mente…realmente no estás aquí no existes…(dije algo alterada alzando la voz una octava más de lo normal y me arrepentí de lo que dije)

El estuvo tan solo en un parpadeo frente a mi toco suavemente mi mejilla, luego tomo una de mis manos y hace que toque su rostro solo me mira fijamente dejando mi mano sobre su mejilla, tenía una piel gélida pero suave a la vez no podía creerlo ¿Cómo podía tocarlo? Alguien a quien solo veía en mis sueños y el temor más grande de toda mi familia lo tenía frente a mí y era tan palpable y solido no sabía que pensar miles de preguntas se formaban en mi mente en ese momento dejándome algo aturdida aun que lo que realmente me atontaba era el…su cercanía, la forma de mirare y su olor tan inusual…

???: ¿Piensas que esto es una ilusión de tus sueños? ( dice usando de nuevo ese tono de terciopelo)

Tifa: No…pero no estoy segura de nada… ( respondo casi en susurro recorriendo su rostro suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos quería asegurarme que era real)

???: Comprendo tu duda…pero los sueños no son palpables…( dice aun con la misma voz y cierra sus ojos)

Tifa: Eso supongo…

Digo de la misa manera tocando su lacio y largo cabello tan negro como la noche misma, el era sin duda el hombre más enigmático y atractivo que cualquier mujer hubiera deseado ver en sus sueños más secretos, pero yo sin duda no era una de ellas, pero realmente quería saber su nombre, ¿el por qué sueño con él desde mis 15 años? que quería de mi porque mi familia le odiaba tanto…tantas preguntas pero al por fin saber que era real o eso aparentaba no podía hacerlo, sencillamente todas se quedaban en mi mente ¿sería por el miedo a no verle otra vez? O quizá ¿tenía miedo de saber la verdadera razón de todo? Esas preguntas sabía que por el momento no podía darles una respuesta…

Tifa: Tengo varias preguntas que quiero que me respondas…(digo alejando mi mano de el y mirándole seria cosa que me costó hacerlo)

¿???: (Solo abre sus ojos y me mira con cautela)…Todavía no es el momento, todo se responderá por sí solo, cuando llegue la hora de ello…pero si quieres saber más vuelve a leer el diario…

Tifa: ¿El diario? (me sorprendo bastante al ver que sabía que lo había leído) ¿Cómo lo sabes?....

??? : (Me sonríe con un toque d misterio que me helo por completo) Yo siempre estoy muy cerca de ti…

Tifa: (tuve que obligarme a responder y no perderme ante su expresión) ¡Mientes! eso es imposible!

???: No lo es, siempre eh estado a tu lado aun que no me puedas ver…(le observo sorprendida no podía creerle eso)

Tifa: ¿Cómo es posible eso? Deja de jugar conmigo! (me levanto molesta de la silla lo que decía no tenia lógica)

???: No juego, pero siempre estoy observándote…(abre el cajón y toma de nuevo el colgante le observa con un ligero toque de tristeza en su mirada)

Tifa: (le miro detenidamente aun estando un poco molesta) y si era así como dices ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para hablarme?.....(estaba indignada ¿Cómo podía vigilarme sin yo darme cuenta era una violación clara a mi espacio personal)

???: Solo hasta ahora, has sido capaz de verme realmente también ah sido por…(me mira fijamente) porque me has ido despertando desde los 3 últimos sueños y haber encontrando esto... (me muestra el colgante)

Tifa: Acaso ¿estás dormido?...(digo sin entender del todo)

???: Podría decirse…(se acerca de nuevo a mi) Tómalo y siempre tenlo contigo…(colocándolo en mi mano)

Tifa: ( lo tomo y miro)…No responderás mis dudas no es así…

???: Aun que quisiera…no podría por ahora es mejor que no sepas nada más de lo necesario (pasa sus dedos por mi cabello suavemente y jugando con un mechón del mismo)

Tifa: (solo suspiro de frustración, mirándolo fijamente)¿ porque me hiciste eso ¿ cuándo entre al castillo (pregunto finalmente)…

???: Reviviste una escena del pasado…haciéndola real…(su mirada se vuelve más intensa haciéndome ruborizar un poco)

Tifa: ¿Yo?... no lo entiendo solo entre ahí y observe todo…luego paso eso y dormí…(desvió mi mirada de la suya y siento sobre la cama estaba confundida)

???: Al hacer eso, me alimentaste de sangre…una que tenía mucho tiempo sin probar (al decir esto se toca los labios cosa que me sonroja un poco más)…y al hacerlo me permitiste poder hablarte como ahora… y quedaste agotada por ello dormiste tanto…

Tifa: No entiendo como lo hice! No mientas!...(desvío de nuevo la mirada al notar su sonrisa divertida sentía que era un juguete muy conveniente , observo la hora quedándome aun más sorprendida) ¡¿Qué?! Las 5: 00 am!

???: Lo siento, creo que te eh desvelado lo suficiente adiós…

Tifa: ¡No! ¡Espera¡

Volteo demasiado tarde había desaparecido igual que en mis sueños, eso se estaba tornando molesto, pero al menos había podido hablar un poco con el... ahora más que nunca tenía que leer ese diario sabía que si me enteraba de su contenido, podría sacarle más información y liberarme de todo lo que me ataba a ese ridículo pasado, aun que sus últimas palabras sobre lo ocurrido en ese castillo no dejaban de darme vueltas a la cabeza, como pude ser yo capas de algo así era imposible, absurdo e totalmente ilógico, lo que tenía que hacer ahora era dormir pero por desgracia no tenía nada de sueño, todo por las preguntas sin respuestas que rondaban mi mente, era algo desesperante mire el colgante en mis manos de algo estaba segura esta pequeña joya significaba algo muy especial para él, y por alguna razón quería que la conservara cerca de mí y eso me hacía sentir una calidez, que no comprendía segunda cosa que estaba segura él era un vampiro el simple hecho de pensar esa palabra me daban escalofríos y me sentía estúpida.

Pero debía dejar de pensar tantas cosas, así que me puse la cadena y su frio contacto con mi piel cálida me dio cosquillas, me recosté sobre la cama apague la luz me cubrí con las sabanas y cerré mis ojos estuve largo rato tratando de conciliar el sueño hasta que sentí que alguien se sentaba en mi cama y posaba su mano en mi cabello haciendo una suave caricia que ayudaba a relajarme, me extrañe un poco al sentir aquello pero no quería abrir mis ojos fuera quien fuera me estaba ayudando verdaderamente, pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin caí en un profundo sueño reparador ,ahí deje de sentir todo lo que me rodeaba solo me dedique a descansar y no pensar en nada, al despertar se notaba los rayos del sol entrando a la habitación, vaya sonreí por fin abría un día soleado eso era lo malo de Inglaterra, su clima era siempre lluvioso y nublado era una verdadera alegría ,ver el sol salir Salí al balcón para recibir los cálidos rayos de sol realmente los extrañaba, me quede un rato ahí de pie sonriendo un poco más al sentirme lo suficientemente cálida, entre a la habitación duche y puse un cómodo y sencillo vestido era de tirantes y falda algo acampanada, me llagaba las rodillas y era de un suave color verde con ligeros toques blancos a los bordes, solté mi cabello liso y di un ligero toque de brillo a mis labios me, la pasaría todo el día en el jardín tomando todos los rayos de sol que fueran posibles, mire la joya en mi cuello la quite y guarde en un discreto lugar de mi ropa mire la hora eran casi las 11: 30 am sí que había dormido supongo que lo necesitaba, baje y desayune sola como era de esperarse.

Tome un buen libro de la biblioteca del Abuelo hacia un buen tiempo para leer luego vería la manera de entrar al castillo, pero había una cosa que había olvidado…tenía que disculparme con todos antes de gozar de mi relajante plan para pasar el día, bien camine hasta el estudio haber si encontraba a alguien pero no, fui hasta la sala y tampoco había nadie, era extraño pero no le tome importancia, Salí que al jardín y ahí estaban tomando algo de te, me alegre de encontrarlos así saldría de mi disculpa ya pero esa alegría se esfumo a haber a Sephiroth sonreír al verme.

Sephiroth: La bella durmiente por fin se digno a despertar

Tifa: (solo sonrió con ironía) estaba algo cansada…

Albert: Tifa…creo que nos debes una explicación…(dice mi abuelo muy serio)

Tifa: (doy un suspiro, eso era lo bueno de mi abuelo siempre iba al punto sin andarse por las ramas) Lo sé, pido disculpas, por mi desaparición luego de hablar con Sephiroth…pero necesitaba pensar, en muchas cosas así que solo pasee por las calles de la ciudad, entre en la antigua casa que tenemos algo cerca de aquí y ahí me quede dormida sin darme cuenta y perdí la noción del tiempo no volverá a pasar…(digo en tono de disculpa y la ves de fastidio me trataban como una bebe de 15 años! Y que mentira tuve que decir me sentí como adolescente ocultándole un romance secreto a sus padres)

Sephiroth: Creo que fue algo desconsiderado no haber pensado en llamar a casa antes de hacer todo eso…

Albert: Pienso igual que Sephiroth, no sabíamos si te había ocurrido nada malo y más teniendo tu móvil apagado… realmente espero que no vuelva a pasar y ten ese móvil activo…

Tifa: Lo había olvidado…pero ya quieren digo discúlpenme por preocuparles pero soy bastante grandecita para cuidarme sola además vivo en otro país que más quieren para confiar en mí (digo molesta por la actitud de mi abuelo y observo a mi madre bajar la mirada mi padre sol observa sin decir nada, esa situación era frustrante)

Albert: No me hables así jovencita!, y no tiene nada que ver con la confianza o que seas mayor o no, el punto es que no debes desaparecerte así como así teniéndonos preocupados a todos(dice molesto)

Sephiroth: Lo que trata de decirte es que justamente por ser mayor deberías ser más responsable por tu propia seguridad…(dime mirándome fijamente )

Dariel: Solo queremos que avises cuando no dormirás en casa o llegaras tarde para evitar estos problemas lo entiendes Tifa? (dice mi padre con su voz autoritaria )

Meredith: No pienses que queremos controlarte solo deseamos tu bien…(me mira con tristeza y sonríe del mismo modo)

Tifa: Entiendo, lo tendré en cuenta…ahora si me disculpas quiero ir a leer un rato al jardín de atrás…(digo caminando lejos de ellos respirando profundo para pasar el mal rato)…

Todos me miran bueno casi todos molestos , solo observar la mirada de mi madre podía ver la tristeza por mi enfado que hacia la sobreprotección que me querían imponer....respiro profundamente y camino hasta un gran y hermoso árbol de cerezos el Abuelo, lo planto ahí por deseos de mi abuela antes de fallecer, lo observo y recuerdo el parque donde iba con Denzel a jugar con su mascota o tomar un helado, realmente los extrañaba mucho a todos, suspire y me senté recostando mi espalda a su tronco ya abrí el libro leí las 5 primeras páginas ya que fui interrumpida por una persona frente a mi…

Tifa: ¿Qué se te ofrece?...(digo sin levantar la vista del libro)

Sephiroth: Decirte que eres una gran actriz (noto en su voz burla y sarcasmo)

Tifa: (cierro el libro y le miro arqueando una ceja) ¿Qué soy una gran actriz? No veo a que quieras llegar con eso.

Sephiroth: Bien, juguemos a hacernos los inocentes ahora (sonríe divertido)

Tifa: ¿y el punto es? (le miro ligeramente molesta)

Sephiroth: El punto es, que eres una gran mentirosa, pasear por la ciudad, si fuiste directo al castillo…y lo viste…

Tifa: Estas demente no eh entrado a ese lugar no me dejan hacerlo…(me coloco de pie y lo miro muy molesta parece que esa mirada le divierte)

Sephiroth: Conmigo no puedes mentir Tifa, te vi entrar y te vi al salir parecías tan ensimismada en tus pensamientos que ni me notaste (aun conservando esa odiosa expresión tomando un mechón de mi cabello y jugando con él entre sus dedos)

Tifa: debiste confundirme con tanta oscuridad…(digo ala defensiva ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Este sujeto me asustaba más que mi enigmático y misterioso vampiro un momento dije ¿ mi vampiro? Ya era oficial necesitaba ayuda profesional)

Sephiroth: Bien niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero no podrás evitar negar nuestro compromiso mañana en la noche (me sonríe seductoramente tomándome de la barbilla y acercándome a él hasta casi rozar mis labios me cuesta un poco reaccionar pero le aparto)

Tifa: Respeta mi espacio personal quieres! Y ya veremos si pasa o no…(me alejo de el dejando el libro en el árbol y me alejo )

Sephiroth: (Sonriendo más al verme marchar)entre más me rechaces más divertido será (dice algo alto para que lo escuche y ahí de nuevo nacieron las ganas de golpearlo)…

Tifa: (le miro de reojo notablemente molesta) ¡Estás enfermo! Ya déjame en paz!

Sephiroth: No, solo tu resultas muy divertida (me sonríe de forma misteriosa)

???: Tu sí que no cambias, ni un poco con las damas…(dice aquella voz tan familiar)

Me volteo algo sorprendida y ahí estaba de pie bajo la sombra de un gran árbol cerca del castillo, Sephiroth solo hace un gesto de autosuficiencia, yo me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar no sabía qué rayos estaba ocurriendo ellos parecían conocerse muy bien y lo más extraño era que él estuviera ahí mirándonos bajo aquella gran sombra…

----------------------------------------------------

**¿Qué tal? Espero que le hayas gustando el epi, trae algo de misterio y otras cositas XD de verdad volveré loca a tifis :3 pero si no lo hago le quita lo divertido, jeje en este epi como ya ven ya apareció Vincent de forma misteriosa y extraña y ya sabrán por que muahahaha XDDD weno espero sus Review por que sin ellos un hay epi nuevo eh ya saben u.u y entre más ahí más rápido publico XDD weno en fin me voy los veo pronto xau!!!**

**ATTE: Rinitif-Angel**


	6. Mis Miedos y Recuerdos

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenecen léase Square-enix**

**Hola!! Esta vez no demore tanto habría publicado antes pero eh tenido falta de musa aun a que la idea del fic la tengo clara pero a veces las palabras no salen como quieres en fin espero que les guste el epi tengo estimado hacer unos 18 quién sabe si salen un poquito más jeje weno ya les dejo disfruten el epi**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--- Mis Miedos y Recuerdos---**

Se sentía una gran tensión en ese momento, era algo molesta pero sentía que no la podía romper como podían conocerse se suponía que el existía hace mil años ya nada parecía tener lógica ahora tenía muchas preguntas que deseaba que tuvieran respuesta pero a juzgar por sus miradas ninguno de los dos tenía pensado ayudarme a tener mi mente clara solo seguían los secretos y misterios sin olvidar la horrorosa noche que me esperaba, realmente mi vida se estaba volviendo tan confusa y sin sentido ya, tenía pensado graduarme de médico especialista en pediatría tener mi propia vida alejada de mi familia ayudar a los niños que tanto me gustaba hacerlo formar mi vida junto a la persona amada, pero ya todo eso se veía tan distante alejado ajeno a mí.

Todo lo que quería en lo que creía lo que ya tenía estipulado lo que iba hacer mi meta para ser feliz en su totalidad ya no era más que un hermoso sueño del que me tenía que olvidar quería gritar, llorar, salir corriendo de ese lugar y decirles "Es mi vida! Se lo que quiero o no hacer con ella déjenme en paz!! " y tomar el primer avión a Japón y estar de nuevo con mis amigos los que consideraba mis verdadera familia, pero eso ya no valía ni un más mínimo céntimo de nada… baje mi cabeza apreté los puños y los mire a ambos furiosa.

Tifa: ¡YA BASTA!, déjenme en paz los dos! No les quiero volver a ver solo arruinan mi vida! (digo en tono fuerte y los ojos llorosos mirando a Sephiroth) No me voy a casar contigo!! Aun seas el último hombre sobre la tierra! Y tu! (digo mirando al ser oscuro de mis sueños) No vuelvas! Ni siquiera a pensar perturbar mis sueños o estarme vigilando!! Renuncio a esto a mi familia a todo!! (les grito y solo salgo corriendo no quería verlos solo las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro de impotencia)

???: …..Nos veremos en otra ocasión…(le dice a Sephiroth mientras me miraba con alejarme con tristeza)

Sephiroth:……(solo le mira por un momento mirando fijamente el lugar por el cual me había ido corriendo con seriedad y a la vez pensativo)…

Corrí un gran trayecto fijo por un largo rato hasta llegar a la playa que había ahí cerca estaba sola, me deje caer en la arena abrazando mis piernas solo quería llorar y llorar necesitaba desahogarme sentía que me estaba hundiendo en pozo sin fondo del cual sabia mejor que nadie que no podría salir algo en mi interior de mi lo sabía de una manera tan abrumadora que me asustaba, no tenía idea de la razón de mis lagrimas pero en pensar en todos mis sueños que ya no podrían ser, en la sensación de verles a los dos mirándose fijamente con odio, sentía que ya había vivido aquella escena pero mucho peor más fuerte en un momento realmente decisivo, tenía miedo de lo que podría ocurrir o lo que pudiera experimentar algo en mi me gritaba a que me alejara de todo aquello y otra parte me retenía al recordar aquel par de ojos escarlatas intensos pero a l ves solitarios y vacios.

Tifa: ¿Qué rayos te pasa Tifa? Tienes miedo de todo lo que ocurre pero más que nada a lo que puedas sentir por el…(me recuesto en la arena y observo el despejado cielo azul) quiero mi vida de vuelta, se que soy egoísta pero ya no soporto tanta tensión…(suelto una risa amarga) hace rato quería saber la verdad y estaba feliz de saber que no estoy loca…y ahora mírame quiero huir solo por tener aquellos dos hombres en frente…mirándose de tal manera tan abrumadora…que solo quería que no se hicieran daño…¿Por qué?....¿ me preocupo por el idiota de Sephiroth? Aun que siempre quiera golpearlo…y El…me aterraba que desapareciera de nuevo…y hui…soy una cobarde…

Llore por un rato más desahogando todo lo que tenía por dentro de alguna manera tenia q drenarlo y dejarlo salir, me levante ya con la mente mucho más clara camine un rato por la horilla de la playa con mis sandalias en mis manos era relajante sentir el agua fresca del mar después de eso volví a casa me senté de nuevo al pie de aquel árbol a terminar de leer ese libro, me sentía mejor luego de aquel rato a solas con la naturaleza ahora solo necesitaba pensar en que hacer pero con la cabeza fría tenía solo dos opciones, aceptar mi destino por llamarlo de alguna manera o solo irme como deseaba y recuperar mi antigua vida pacífica y tranquila, pero sabía que si lo hacía, me arrepentiría después, yo no era de las personas que tomaba decisiones por beneficio propio estaba mis padres, mi abuelo, mis otros familiares y mis amigos si yo huía no les volvería a ver nunca más porque sabía perfectamente que mi abuelo movería cielo y tierra para encontrarme y el primer sitio que iria seria Japón vigilando a todos mis amigos ellos no se merecían eso por mi cobardía y miedo a mi propio destino…

Uno el cual ya estaba marcado muy bien desde que cumplí mis 15 años que todo esto comenzó por eso me aleje de casa, pensado que así lo arreglaría pero me equivoque, ahora todo era peor y ya no podía huir de nuevo significaría perder tantas cosas por no afrontarme a mi misma ahora estaba molesta, porque hui en ese momento, debí haber hablando con ellos dos y no salir corriendo y llorando como una niña asustada, Yo me busque todo eso, en el fondo yo deseaba saber quién era ese misterioso hombre que estaba en mis sueños que perturbaba mi paz mental y física alguien a quien secretamente de alguna manera deseaba y quería aun a costa de mi lógica y aun que odiara admitirlo ese sujeto Sephiroth me gustaba de alguna manera pero temía por mi, nunca había sido tan consiente de un hombre como lo era con el…ambos eran diferente a todo hombre que había conocido antes y sabia que de alguna manera distinta ambos mi interesaban antes de yo darme cuenta.

Analizando esto mientras leía solo reí con ironía al ver que aquel libro que leía tenía una historia similar a la que vivía en estos momentos cerré el libro no me concentraba en su contenido así que me puse de pie y entre a la casa ya hace rato que había pasado la hora de almorzar pero eso no me importaba solo entre ala cocina calentando la comida que habían guardado para mi comiendo en silencio y algo pensativa bocado a bocado hasta terminar lave los platos subí a mi habitación y marque el numero de Aeris y esperando a que contestara…

Aeris: Alo, buenas tardes (contesta en su habitual tono alegre sonreí al recordarla los gestos que había cuando contestaba alguna llamada)

Tifa: Hola Aeris, ¿me has extrañado? (le pregunto con un toque de tristeza)

Aeris: Tif!! Tif!! Ya estaba por llamarte! Y claro que te eh extrañado! Aah! Escuche tu mensaje del otro día disculpa! No estaba en casa por unos 2 días ¿ que a pasado? (me pregunta preocupa siempre reconoce mi voz eso era lo bueno de mi mejor amiga digo para mí misma sonriendo)

Tifa: Tranquila, solo han pasado muchas cosas, que quería que me ayudaras e escucharas pero por aquí no es nada recomendable…

Aeris: Si se que por teléfono no se pueden hablar ciertos asuntos! Pero si estamos bastante lejos ya dime que paso! Me dejaste muy preocupada con ese mensaje (dice un en el mismo tono)

Tifa: Lo sé y siento preocuparte…por el momento te voy decir que quiero que estés presente en una fiesta que darán esta noche…ya te envié los pasajes y la invitación vente con dos de los chicos o sola como prefieras pude comprarles 3 boletos nada más…necesito su apoyo y consejo en estos momentos…te prometo que te contare todo con calma cuando estés aquí…¿puedes hacer eso por mi? Y de verdad discúlpame…por esto tan repentino…(digo en tono normal aun que casi se me quiebra la voz por las lagrimas que empieza a salirme)

Aeris:…Claro que si puedo hacerlo y les diré a Yuffie Cloud y Zack haber quienes me acompañan…y si ya había visto los pasajes y la invitación…arreglare todo si todo sale bien me entras allí a las 9 (noto que está forzando su voz para sonar normal) y Tif! Animo amiga, ya verás que podremos solucionar lo que te ocurra juntas

Tifa: Gracias Aeris, de verdad te estaré esperando y no te preocupes que estoy poniendo lo mejor de mi ahora ve hacer tus cosas nos veremos esta noche (cuelgo el teléfono secando mis lagrimas tumbándome sobre la cama)…Se que ella me ayudara a tomar la mejor decisión…(digo cerrando mis ojos)

Mis parpados pesaban y mis ojos dolían, por el largo rato que estuve llorando estaba cansada solo quería dormir un rato era lo que deseaba más que nada en aquel momento, me quite las sandalias dejándolas caer al piso y acomodándome un poco mejor en la cama me fui sumiendo en un sueño poco a poco, me sentía tan densa que estaba segura de no poder soñar nada y definitivamente fue así no pude soñar nada, fue un ligero sueño relajado y calmado estuve así por un largo rato que no pude ser consiente aun que al ir despertando poco a poco le veo de nuevo de pie junto a mi cama deja algo sobre la mesa de noche y acaricia mi cabello diciendo en un ligero murmullo solo leí sus labios sin estar del todo consiente un " Lo siento, pero ya es demasiado tarde" siento una suave brisa que me hace sonreír y cerrar mis ojos de nuevo al momento no reacciono de inmediato solo vuelvo abrir mis ojos y me siento al ser consciente de lo que vi estando medio aturdida viendo lo que había en mi mesa de noche…

Tifa: El Diario…(digo sorprendía aun sin dar crédito a mis ojos solo acerco mi mano un poco al libro volviéndola alejar)…No ah! Como pudo sabe que lo quería…(doy un suspiro mirando hacia la ventana) ya está oscureciendo…debo alistarme…para más tarde…

Observo de nuevo el Diario dando otro suspiro lo tomo entre mis manos abriéndolo de nuevo acaricio la letra sin ser darme cuenta de la ultima pagina que había leído…" En ese momento le vi…era el hombre más apuesto e enigmático jamás había visto a alguien que irradiara tal aura de misterio e encanto, por cosas del destino mi hermano me lo presento era hijo del conde Marcell Valentine su nombre era…Vincent"…

Tifa: (un poco perturbada al tener una vivida imagen de aquella lectura muevo un poco la cabeza)…así que se llama…Vincent...pero que fue eso..que acabo de ver…debió ser otra de mis alucinaciones…(me digo para no seguir pensar en ello y volviendo a la lectura)

" El al momento de ser presentados hace una ligera reverencia y besa mi mano con un cortes -_encantado de conocerle princesa…- _Ese acto y su intensa mirada me desfasaron completamente de la realidad estaba como hechizada para mí en ese instante solo existíamos él y yo nadie más pero fue devuelta a la realidad cuando mi hermano me jala un poco yo solo le veo y doy una cortes sonrisa de disculpa y le miro de nuevo _–Me alegro de por fin conocer al misterioso mejor amigo de que tanto nos comenta Nikos – ._

El solo me responde con una ligera sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia mi –_Me concede esta pieza- _mi hermano me da un ligero empujón para acercarme más a él, por el cual estoy a punto de caerme siendo sujetada por ese hombre al sentir sus brazos sujetarme todos mis nervios se pusieron en tensión y casi me sentí mareada al oler su perfume tan inusual -_Oh por favor, discúlpeme- _ le hecho una mirada envenenada a mi hermano el solo me mira y me responde_ –Descuide no fue nada- _

sonriendo algo apenada aceptando su invitación a bailar y dando gracias de que el baile fuera a una distancia prudencial no quería sentirme de nuevo aturdida, a mi hermano parecía gustarle mi reacción con Vincent, esto me extraño verdaderamente porque siempre me cuidaba de todo aquel que estuviera detrás del trono igual que mis padres pero ninguno de ellos parecía preocuparle eso, fue algo extraño pero relajante por fin podría relajarme lo suficiente y divertirme en compañía de otra persona que no fuera mi familia o dama de compañía"

Me detengo de la lectura y desvió la mirada del texto me ardían los ojos y no era difícil sentir todo aquello que ella describía en ese diario porque así era exactamente como me sentía cuando él se acercaba a mí en cada sueño y más la noche anterior, todo él su sola presencia podía perturbar hasta la más sana de las mentes, ya lo sabía por experiencia solo tomo un bajo de agua que tenía en su mesa de noche más una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza observando la hora.

Tifa: Tengo por lo menos unas 3 horas para leer y otras 2 para arreglarme…o quizá lo haga en menos…pero verdaderamente no tengo ganas de arreglarme…pero debo hacerlo…Ya no quiero más discusiones o dudas…ya decidí algo y debo seguir adelante…(tratando de convencerme de mis propias palabras aun que sabía que en el fondo no era así pero lo intentaría)…

Un poco más relaja luego de unos 3 minutos esa pastilla estaba haciendo efecto eso era bueno así que seguiría con la lectura sin alterar sus nervios " Seguimos bailando unos 3 piezas más pero la ultima era un suave vals el que hizo que me acercara as u cuerpo de nuevo, siendo un más consciente de su respiración, movimientos y mirada todos mis nervios parecían tener vida propia a causa de esto me puse algo tensa y ruborizada ¿ cómo era posible que me pusiera así con alguien que tenía unas horas de conocer?

Quería tener esa respuesta pero sencillamente no la tenía el me acerco más a él y se acerca a mi oído susurrando –_Relájese, por favor my lady y déjese llevar poco a poco- _ solo logro hacer un leve sonido de aprobación no me sentía capaz de hablar, así que hice caso a sus palabras, con gran esfuerzo me relaje un poco más dejando que el guiara suavemente mi cuerpo a la suave melodía de la música desviando un poco la mirada para que no notara mi leve rubor, terminando el vals él hace una ligera reverencia y me lleva fuera de la pista de baile y se voltea a mirarme –_ Gracias por tan grata compañía princesa, pero me temo que ya debo irme, espero verla en otra ocasión- _vuelve hacer una reverencia y besar mi mano dedicándome otra de esas intensas miradas, observo como él y su padre de despiden de mi hermano y seguidamente de mis padres saliendo del castillo.

Luego de eso solo me senté y observe algo pensativa quería saber más de ese misterioso joven, que era tan amable y la ves distante no sabía cómo explicarlo pero si sabía que esa noche el me había impactado y que sería difícil sacármelo de la cabeza, pero no podía decirles nada a mis padres o a Nikos, sabía que tomarían mi sorpresiva curiosidad por primea ves por un joven que me había enamorado de él, y yo dudaba que alguien como él no tuviera ya una prometida esa noche de podía notar como la mayoría de jóvenes e incluso señoras en aquel baile se deleitaban mirándolo y deseando bailar con el extrañamente eso me molestaba un poco y ¿Por qué? Me pregunte a mi misma y la respuesta fue un poco difícil de admitir, ¿Por qué aquel hombre en tan solo unas horas y unos 3 bailes pudo impactarme lo suficiente?....

Sabía que había sido así pero no iba a dejar que todo aquello me afectara, él era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y lo trataría igual que a sus otros amigos, lo que esa noche había sido impresión del momento, así que me dedique pasármela bien y bailar unas 2 piezas más una con mi hermano y otra con un joven que me lo había pedido luego me retire excusándome con mis padres e invitados.

Solo me aliste para dormir recostándome en la cama, pero no lograba sacarlo de mi cabeza era la primera vez que algo así ocurría había conocido miles de hombres apuestos y con un toque de misterio pero ninguno me afectaba como lo él lo hacía mejor dejaba de pesar en ellos así que así paso un mes aun con aquel pensamiento clavado en su mente solo deseaba verle de nuevo y así hice fue un par de veces al castillo conversando con él y mi hermano cada vez que podía estar ene l castillo o coincidían en alguna fiesta o evento hasta que un día…."

Ya no podía leer más era mucho para mí, solo cerré el diario marcando las paginas que había leído y al ver la hora ya había pasado 2 horas desde que leía aquel diario, di un suspiro tendría una hora más para mi antes del gran evento es decir mi gran tortura, de nuevo, Pero ya no tenía marcha atrás era una decisión ya tomada y algo que debía enfrentar guarde el diario en un cajón con seguro no dejaría que nadie lo viera al igual que le colgante los guarde juntos y fui al baño ahí tome un relajante baño de espumas me tome una hora en ello relajándome por completo me sentía totalmente renovada y sin presiones la pastilla y el baño tendría su efecto por lo menos unas 6 horas más seria suficiente para toda la velada

Después me iría a la cama aun con aquel efecto relajante y dormiría como un bebe eso me gustaba mucho así que, Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla seque mi cabello y abrí e armario, vi mis opciones de vestidos para esa noche, tome el vestido negro que hacia unas 3 semanas me había comprando le deje sobre la cama y me seque por completo colocándome la ropa interior me senté frente al tocador cepille y seque mi cabello ondulándome algunos mechones de cabello y el resto de mis cabello liso, use un suave maquillaje, realmente no quería sobre salir, pero sabía que aun así lo haría, como era de costumbre, me coloco de pie y pongo el vestido era de una suave seda que se ceñía al cuerpo pronunciando más mi cuerpo y con una leve abertura del tobillo hasta un el muslo me eche un vistazo satisfecha de mi arreglo solo termine colocándome una cadena y pendientes de plata a juego.

Tifa: Ya estoy lista…(me digo a mi misma mirando el reloj) vaya termine 30 minutos antes…(me pongo unos zapatos de aguja y color plata dándome el último toque con mi perfume favorito ) Bueno es todo…

Me miro por última vez en el espejo dando un suspiro debía ser valiente, no había marcha atrás aun que quisiera ya no la había para mi, abrí el cajón donde había guardo el diario y el colgante los observo con un ligera nostalgia para luego tomar el colgante y colocármelo como un brazalete nadie lo notaria el dije lo cubre muy bien en algunas vueltas para que aparentara ser un brazalete normal.

Armándome de valor salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras observando el gran movimiento en la casa por esa larga velada que me esperaba y sabía que sería muy larga, al ver que había bajado mi madre se acerca sonriendo de manera de disculpa y alegría al ver que no había huido como quería, supuse que Sephiroth había hablado con ellos de lo ocurrido esa mañana y parece que entendieron y me dejaron a solas por primera vez le agradecía algo, solo le sonríe ligeramente a mi madre caminando hacia el jardín de la casa, ahí se celebraría el compromiso aun que yo quería llamarlo " mi futura muerte" reí un poco ante la ironía de mis pensamientos.

Al estar en la puerta del jardín sentí que mi estomago se encogía de golpe al ver ahí al hombre de mis futuras horas de muerte lenta, ahí me entraron de nuevo aquellas ganas de huir, tuve que obligarme a reaccionar para parpadear y avanzar hasta el aumentando mis ganas de escapar de ahí cuando tomo mi brazo y sonrió con satisfacción al verme ahí……

------------------------------------------------

**Weno ¿Qué tal? XD ya se sabe un poco más del pasado y Tifis tiene varias dudas y ganas de dejarlo todo esta bastante contradictoria y quién no? Al no entender nada es obvio un XD en fin, Aeris aparecerá pero quiero pedirles una ayuda quien quieren que vaya con ella ¿Cloud, Zack o Yuffie? Weno en el próximo capi tifis estará algo soqueada porque cierto vampirillo estará ahí como cualquier invitado normal juju!! Ya verán las sorpresas que les tengo! xD por cierto entre más rápido respondan quien ira con Aeris más rápido tendrán la conti bueno me despido espero que les haya gustado xau xau!! Espero sus Review!! **

**ATTE: RiniTif-Angel**


	7. Una Noche de Sorpresas

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenecen léase Square-enix**

¡¡**!Hola!! Demore un poco por sus respuestas para hacer este capítulo pero ya está listo como les había dicho ya estoy tardando menos en publicar XD aun que se que el suspenso es el mismo pero un poquito de ansias por saber más muha pero ya no soy tan mala jajá disfruten del epi **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----Una noche de Sorpresas----**

Al estar en la puerta del jardín sentí que mi estomago se encogía de golpe al ver ahí al hombre de mis futuras horas de muerte lenta, ahí me entraron de nuevo aquellas ganas de huir, tuve que obligarme a reaccionar para parpadear y avanzar hasta el aumentando mis ganas de escapar de ahí cuando tomo mi brazo y sonrió con satisfacción al verme ahí.

Sephiroth: Es una sorpresa verte aquí, parece que viste que no hay salida…( aun sostiene mi brazo mientras avanzamos por el jardín saludando a los invitados)

Tifa: Se que, por el momento no hay una pero estoy completamente segura que la encontrare… (Sonrió con cortesía aun que por dentro solo quería alejarme de él como de costumbre)

Sephiroth: Te deseo suerte en ello "querida" (llevándose mi mano a sus labios la besa suavemente mirándome fijamente a los ojos)

Mirada que me dejo varios minutos clavada en el piso sin poder moverme atrapada por sus intensos ojos esmeraldas y sonrisa de satisfacción, me costo por lo menos 5 minutos reaccionar del todo, no sabía que me hacía sentir ese hombre solo sé que me abrumaba de tal manera que me paralizaba, solo logre sonreírle con algo de ironía y decir un vago "Gracias Querido" con un ligero tono despectivo que se que solo él podía percibir, pensé que después de todo esa noche no sería tan mala disfrutaría hacerlo molestar o dar una mala impresión me vengaría de todo aquello que me había hecho antes, sabía que podía hacerlo mis nervios estaban controlados por aquella pastilla gran ventaja para mi concluí, mi abuelo se acerco a nosotros.

Albert: Me alegra verlos junto, Tifa no sabes que dicha me da que hayas entrado en razón (me sonríe con calidez, quería negarme a sus palabras pero era mejor que creyera eso a que supiera lo que iba hacer después)

Tifa: Gracias Abuelo… (sigo con una falsa pero convincente sonrisa en mis labios que sabía que ese sujeto sabría perfectamente que no era verdadera mi sonrisa)

Sephiroth: Gracias Albert (me toma por la cintura acto que hizo que me sobresaltara un poco) Si hacemos una hermosa pareja.

Albert: Efectivamente sigan pasando una hermosa noche, más tarde haremos el anuncio oficial de su compromiso

Tifa: Nos vemos más tarde abuelo (observo cómo se aleja totalmente incomoda con aquella cercanía, disimuladamente quito su brazo de mi cintura y tomo su brazo cosa que a él le divirtió)…sabes "querido" tengo una enorme tentación de pisarte con estos zapatos, si no te comportas (le amenazo con la sonrisa más burlesca que pude)

Sephiroth: Siempre tan dulce…( aun con aquella sonrisa y mirada divertida)

En ese momento quise responderle con otro sarcasmo realmente a pesar de su desagradable presencia me estaba divirtiendo con ese cruce de palabras y gestos irónicos, pero algo no me dejo y me quede impactada al ver las tres personas que llegaban en ese momento a la fiesta, eran Aeris, Zack y Cloud….

No me podía mover de la sorpresa como era posible que el precisamente el tendría que venir, realmente el destino estaba en mi contra esa noche especialmente, pero tuve que obligarme a caminar hacia ellos para saludarlos claro seguida de mi desagradable "prometido" acto que hizo que ellos se extrañaran…

Tifa: Aeris, Zack, Cloud me alegra mucho verlos, lamento la invitación tan desprovista de tiempo que les hice llegar (sonríe en forma de disculpa)

Aeris: Tif! Pero que hermosa estas (me dice con una de sus típicas sonrisas) claro como no venir luego de esa llamada ¿verdad chicos?

Zack: Así es, no hay problema Tifa, lo que sea por una buena amiga (el siempre con su cordial sonrisa mientras tomaba a Aeris de la mano, realmente hacían una hermosa pareja)

Cloud: (noto como se me queda mirando y luego me responde)…Luces muy bien esta noche y no tienes que preocuparte, Aeris nos conto lo que había ocurrido así que no podíamos dejarla venir sola

Tifa: Muchas gracias amigos, no saben cómo me alegra verlos y les prometo que les compensare el viaje

Les sonrió con mucha sinceridad realmente verlos ahí era un gran apoyo y consuelo estaba feliz por primera vez en semanas me sentía yo realmente pero mi felicidad fue efímera por cierto sujeto…

Sephiroth: Tifa no piensas presentarme a tus amigos…(me toma de la mano y jala hacia el gesto que mis amigos les extraño)

Tifa: ah…si claro…(mirándole molesta luego los miro a ellos)…Aeris, Zack, Cloud, el es Sephiroth mi prometido…

Observe en sus rostros la sorpresa e incredulidad por mis palabras más me dolio cuando observe que la mirada zafiro de Cloud mostraba un brillo de tristeza y rabia, quise gritar que no había sido desición propia pero ahí no podía solo aguarde unos 3 minutos que me parecieron interminables por mi inquietud interna, Aeris fue la primera en hablar.

Aeris: ¿ Tu prometido Tif? ( me pregunta aun sin asimilarlo)

Sephiroth: Así es, soy su prometido, gusto en conocerlos y gracias por venir a nuestra fiesta de compromiso (noto su sonrisa arrogante y divertida por la expresión de Cloud) Me retiro un momento a atender otros invitados Tifa te dejo en buenas manos (besa mi mejilla y se marcha quería golpearlo realmente más que nunca)

Cloud: Que sujeto más desagradable…

Zack: Opino lo mismo…

Tifa: Chicos…siento que se enteraran de esto así…Aeris por esto te llame….no podía evitarlo y créanme nadie lo detesta más que yo pero no me queda de otra que fingir ser una linda "pareja" (digo con desprecio la palabra)

Aeris:..Ya entiendo…pero ¿Cómo ocurrió todo esto? Jamás me lo mencionaste antes…( me pregunta muy confundida)

Tifa: Es que no lo sabía a la semana de llegar aquí me lo anunciaron y no hay manera de anularlo y realmente lo siento no es un lugar donde podamos hablar de esto…

Zack: Eso es más que evidente (noto como mira a Cloud y luego jala a Aeris) Aeris, vamos un momento a la pista luego siguen hablando

Aeris: Zack!...No.. ah (rio un poco al ver como se la llevaba en contra de su voluntad)

Cloud: ¿podemos hablar?... ( me suelta sin previo aviso haciendo que mi estomago se comprimiera y algo de mi gritara "¡no!")

Tifa: ah..Claro…sígueme…(me obligo a avanzar y pasarle por un lado hasta una zona despejada del jardín) aquí podemos hablar… ( le digo sin mirarlo realmente no tenia el valor para soportarle la mirada)

Cloud: Hay una hermosa Luna llena…

Solo mirlo al cielo en silencio y era cierto había una gran y hermosa luna llena la cual me hizo recordarlo, recordar sus palabras que un estaban vividas en mi mente "Después de 500 Lunas llenas despertare" sin darme cuenta lleve una mano al corazón presionándola con fuerza contra mi pecho al recordar esas palabras.

Cloud: ¿Tifa estas escuchándome?

Volteo hacia el con sorpresa y culpa niego con la cabeza…

Tifa: Lo siento Cloud, no te escuchaba, últimamente me han pasado tantas cosas que solo me pierdo en mis pensamientos y recuerdo e sin darme cuenta ignoro mi alrededor…(sonrió en modo de disculpa el solo da un ligero suspiro)

Cloud: Has estado así por lo que veo desde que te despedimos aquel día antes de venir con tu familia…

Tifa: Si lo sé, es algo que sencillamente no puedo evitarlo (miro el cielo estrellado con un nostalgia que no entendía)…Cloud…quizá cuando regresen a Japón no me verán de nuevo, no pienses que por decisión propia…pero últimamente hay tantas cosas que me atan a este lugar, aun que no quiera no tengo salida…Lo siento…

Cloud: ¿te la vas pasar toda la noche disculpándote? (me reprocha con un sutil sonrisa, su simple gesto hizo latir mi corazón más fuerte y sonreír por reflejo de la suya)…sabía desde el momento que me despedí de ti aquella noche que sería definitivo… y sabia más que nada que ya te había perdido…

Yo no asimilaba aquellas palabras, como era posible que el me dijera tal cosa ¿ Que me había perdido?, ¿Por qué decía eso? No lograba entenderlo mi cerebro no quería procesar esa información no fui capaz de responderle solo desviar la mirada tratando de estar cuerda en todo aquello.

Cloud: Se que te sonara extraño...pero necesito decirte muchas cosas, realmente me impresiono verte con aquel hombre, ya que en su mirada noto que te observa como el mayor de los trofeos uno que antes le fue imposible ganar pero que ahora tiene…

Tifa: Cloud… ese hombre se que no me mira como una persona si no como una pieza de un museo invaluable, todo por mi familia, su pasado…. Y….(no pude seguir hablando el no podía enterarse de todo eso)

Cloud: ¿ y que? Continua…

Tifa:…Y su prestigio dinero esas cosas tu sabes…(miento, me duele hacerlo pero no tenia opción)

Cloud: Se que eso no era lo que ibas a decir, pero te daré tiempo, porque se que ni Aeris ni Zack ni yo mismo nos iremos sin haberte ayudado y verte la misma chica alegre que conocemos (me sonríe de forma tan dulce que quise tirarme a sus brazos y contarle todo pero no podía)…

Tifa: Gracias Cloud, no saben cuánto los necesito en estos momentos…

Cloud: Lo sé, porque lo noto en tu mirada (noto como observa la pista de baile y me mira a mi) ¿me concedes esta pieza?

Tifa: Claro (sonrió aun agradecida por sus palabras solo tomo su mano y vamos a la pista de baile)

Me sentía algo extraña con todas la palabras dichas, se que tenía más por decirme pero se las ahorro por lo abrumada que estaba y aquellas palabras rondando mi mente comenzamos a bailar una balada no muy suave, realmente me sentía bien de estar ahí con el, sin prestar atención a las miradas curiosas solo quería disfrutar un buen momento que sabía que luego de su corta estancia en ese país no se repetiría más por mi decisión una en la cual ya no podía arrepentirme, si lo hacia mi vida en si ya no sería vida no quería estar siempre huyendo.

Ningunos de los dos volvió a hablar solo disfrutamos de la compañía mutua bailamos 2 piezas más me estaba divirtiendo de vez en cuando me comentaba algo al oído de lo que me había perdido desde mi regreso a casa, cada relato contado me lo imagina y reía un poco en tono bajo para que nadie lo notara.

Así duramos un rato comentando cosas mientras bailamos un cuarta canción no me sentía cansada ni adolorida aun que los zapatos que cargaba puestos no eran muy cómodos realmente, pero no le tomaba importancia, en un momento di un rápido vistazo a los alrededores y no note ni mi Abuelo ni al detestable de Sephiroth di un suspiro aliviada sabían que hubieran presenciado mi estancia tan prolongada con Cloud les hubiera incomodado mucho y estoy segura que me hubieran puesto en una situación muy densa e incómoda.

En ese momento cuando volví mi mirada tranquila y alegre a Cloud fuimos interrumpidos por una mano que toco mi hombro dejándome fría e muy impresionada, causando un silencio abrumador entre todos los invitados aun que la música seguía sonando y algunas personas conversando, pero casi me sentí caer internamente de no ser por la mano de Cloud sujetarme la mano y la de ese hombre mi brazo…

????: ¿Me permite a la dama un momento por favor? ( pregunta con una voz tan suavemente peligrosa que me erizo la piel)

Cloud: Claro…hablamos luego Tifa iré con los Aeris y Zack…

Noto que se aparta de nosotros un poco molesto y confundido parece que la presencia de ese hombre le aterraba y a mí me abrumaba no podía creer que estuviera ahí y más de esa forma….

-----------------------------------------------

**¿ Que tal? XD les deje picados verdad bueno lo siento mucho pero asi se conserva más el misterio muha, jeje agradezco sus votaciones en la pregunta que les hize, pero ya vieron quienes aparecieron sopese bien la situaciones y esta es la que mejor me parecía espero que les haya gustado el próximo capi lo tendrán el próximo fin, ya tengo un poco más de inspiración y supongo que ya saben todos quien ah aparecido verdad xD bueno el próximo epi tifis estará más contra la espada y la pared que antes espero sus Review por fa!! Eh sin ellos no hay epi **

**Zelda_Tifa No digas que no me interesa su opinión me interesa la de todos asi que no te menos precies gracias por leer mi fic y si tenía q acompañarlos Cloud no podía dejar las cosas tan fáciles jajaja**

**Y a los que votaron por Yuffie lo siento mucho pronto aparecerá se los prometo! No dejare a nadie de los personajes que han visto por fuera! Solo paciencia si bueno me despido!!! Au Revoir!!**

**ATTE: RiniTif-Angel **


	8. Luna Llena y un dulce recuerdo

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenecen léase Square-enix**

¡¡**!Hola!! Lamento la espera pero les pido paciencia y comprensión me enferme y me han apartado de la compu por cosas de salud que según esto influye como pude les termine este capítulo a medias ya que realmente no ando en condiciones de nada pronto escribiré el otro les pido disculpas pero mientras este convaleciente las actualizaciones del fanfic serán un poco tardías pero de algún modo intentare compensarlos agradeceré sus Reviews y espero que les guste este romántico y dramático capi pronto les traigo la conti que lo disfruten! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----Luna Llena y Un dulce Recuerdo ----**

Yo no podía dar crédito a lo que mis propios ojos veían era el en definitiva era el aun que su ropa y forma de peinarse era diferentes su típica ropa de cuero negro y capa roja, creo que debía ser una confusión no podía ser él y mas delante de todas esas personas, las únicas personas que lo podíamos ver al parecer era Sephiroth y yo pero ahora eran todos los ahí presentes que podían verlo de la misma que yo ¿acaso estaba comenzando desvariar? O ¿era alguien que se le parecía mucho y lo estaba confundiendo?

Era realmente frustrante todas aquellas especulaciones era o no era él, no lo sabía solo podía estar ahí parada como hecha de piedra observando sus ojos escarlatas los cuales tenían un brillo melancólico y anhelante el cual me hacia mover hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas no entendía ese sentimiento y eso me hacia preguntarme con seriedad y confusión ¿ realmente que sentía yo por él? No lo sabía o si y no me atrevía a admitirlo eran tantas cosas, no podía seguir pensando solo me dedique a observarlo por un momento no estaba segura del todo que fuera el pero lo detalle con cuidado.

Llevaba un traje muy elegante era de un color negro una camisa blanca de seda y una corbata color escarlata igualmente de seda su cabello más arreglado y recogido con una suave cinta negra y alguno mechones cayendo en su rostro me atreví a alzar mi mano hasta él y colocarlo atrás de su oreja note como el cerraba sus ojos en este suave tacto y yo me apresuro a decir.

Tifa: ¿Vincent?....¿ eres realmente tu?...(pregunto sintiéndome totalmente estúpida)

Vincent: Si…( me toma suavemente por la cintura y un brazo para bailar el suave vals que comenzaba a sonar)

Me sentía en sus brazos como una ligera pluma que podía manipular a gusto pero eso no me molestaba más bien me ¿Gustaba? Me perdí en su mirada ya no sentía el piso bajo mis pies y todo los que nos rodeaba se volvió negro solo podía estar consciente de él y de más nadie, no sabía porque solo era así, natural un sentimiento que no podía controlar o ocultar, ahí recordé el diario las líneas de esa mujer "_ -me sentía como Hechizada solo existíamos él y yo_-" así era exactamente como me sentía, su suave perfume sus hábiles manos guiándome suavemente al ritmo de la melodía ya no quería estar más en ese silencio y una terribles ganas me embargaron de abrazarlo y llorar , llorar hasta que todo lo que tenía por dentro me liberara así que rompí el silencio…

Tifa: ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? y vestido de esa manera…(desvió sutilmente mi mirada de la de el necesitaba estar cuerda)

Vincent: Te dije que yo despertaría cuando ya hubieran pasado 500 lunas llenas y justamente esta noche se cumple ese siclo, el cual me permite estar libre…( me explica esto en voz tan suave como el terciopelo y tan baja para el oído humano)

Tifa: Entiendo…pero es peligroso que estés aquí, además aun no comprendo cómo conseguiste esa ropa…estoy más confundida que antes…(le abrazo sin darme cuenta y cierro mis ojos, se siente tan bien la sensación de protección que me trasmite)

Vincent: Solo hay una persona entre todos que me reconocería y sé que no dirá nada por ahora…(me estrecha más entre sus brazos) tranquila lo iras entiendo poco a poco…

Tifa: Eso espero…no soporto seguir en el limbo…(le susurro aun del mismo modo aun seguíamos bailando sin importarnos las miradas o murmullos)

Vincent: shh…solo no pienses…

Realmente no se qué ocurrió solo seguimos de esa manera no puedo explicar mis sentimientos en ese momento, todo paso tan rápido y confuso solo de algo estoy muy segura que nunca me había sentido igual con alguna otra persona, esa protección, seguridad, ternura y calidez en un abrazo era algo único y más que ya no sientas lo que está a tu alrededor solo esa persona frente a ti.

Después de ese baile me jalo fuera de la pista y de la vista de todos no puse resistencia para alejarme con él hasta unos de los jardines más alejados de la casa en sí, me hizo sentar en una banca para luego hacerlo él, había una hermosa vista el mar a lo lejos el cielo estrellado y la gran y hermosa luna de plata adornaban el lugar con una tenue luz.

Tifa: Es un hermoso lugar…

Vincent: Si lo es, te traje aquí para que podamos hablar tranquilamente…( me dice con una mirada tan profunda que me hizo temblar mientras acaricia mi mejilla)

Tifa: ¿Piensas decirme la razón de todo finalmente? (le miro siendo seria con gran dificultad por su suave tacto)

Le miro atenta pero solo niega con la cabeza quedándose por un momento sumido en sus pensamientos por lo menos 2 minutos que me parecieron interminables, quería saber en qué pensaba, que era lo que me ocultaba, era desesperante querer saber tantas cosas y no poder, por el simple hecho de que debía ser yo quien lo recordara, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo? No lo sabía realmente, pero algo me decía que debía de referirse también aquel diario debía terminar de leerlo y eso haría pero ahora lo único que me importaba era saber más de él.

No me importo mi familia, ni siquiera que era la fiesta de mi compromiso o mi "muerte" como me gustaba más llamarlo, ya que realmente eso era lo que representaba en esos momentos para mi, di un suspiro tratando de no pensar tanto solo me moví con cuidado y pose una de mis manos en su brazo, el solo me miro con esa profunda y melancólica mirada, quería, deseaba quitar esa expresión de su rostro así que me aventure de nuevo a hablar sin apartar mi mirada de sus ojos que me observan atentamente era un poco difícil mantenerse serena ante la sensación de su mirada, pero fue él quien se me adelanto y rompió el silencio que nos rodeaba.

Vincent: Tu mirada expresa tantas cosas…pero más que todo me dice tu gran confusión… (me dice aun con esa mirada melancólica y acaricia mi mejilla)

Tifa:…ah…Si todo esto es tan extraño y confuso, mil preguntas rondan por mi mente ahora mismo…(miro al cielo sintiendo una gran nostalgia)

Vincent: Comprendo, es normal que te sientas así pero con el tiempo recordaras todo y será diferente….

El acaricia mi mejilla de una manera tan dulce y su mirada ya no era hipnotizarte si no melancólica y llena de una tristeza y ternura mezcladas me lleno algo que no podía describir solo un sentimiento tan nuevo y desconcertante me invadió por dentro que tuve ganas de llorar no por tristeza si no por todas las sensaciones que sus ojos me transmitió me sentía conmovida y a la vez asustada no sabía exactamente porque pero eran sensaciones encontradas.

No podía contener más mis lagrimas solo corrían por mi mejilla y acercando mis manos a su rostro solo pose mi frente con la de el cerrando los ojos aun mis manos en su rostro pude sentir su mano secando mis mejillas

Vincent:…por favor…no llores...(me abraza suavemente contra si)

Tifa:…Dis…disculpa…no estoy triste…solo es que…yo…yo…no sé cómo explicar lo que me pasa…(susurro en voz baja)

Vincent: Shhh…entiendo…no te esfuerces tanto…

Solo nos quedamos en silencio pero no era incomodo si no agradable le abrace suavemente, y sentí sus suaves caricias en mi cabello, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y cierro mis ojos esperando calmar todas esas sensaciones que me abrumaban poco a poco fui relajándome pos sus suaves caricias, le abrace un poco más fuerte y en ese momento un extraño y borroso recuerdo llego a mi mente, hacia una fresca noche ahí había una linda vista hacia un hermoso jardín, al final una laguna y todo eso adornado por la luna de plata, yo estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa de hierro, sonriendo al ver que él se sentaba frente a mi ofreciéndome un pequeño estuche muy elaborado emocionada lo tomo suavemente y al abrirlo me sorprendo al ver que era el colgante que yo tenía la hermosa media luna adornada de suaves piedras zafiro y un rubí en medio haciendo un hermoso contraste acaricio la hermosa prenda y alzo la mirada le vi con una ligera sonrisa al ver que el regalo era de mi agrado.

Me quede estática al ver este recuerdo de nuevo me invadió la nostalgia y ternura al mismo tiempo apreté su saco y de nuevo las lagrimas salían de mis ojos, exactamente ese recuerdo era parecido a lo que me pasaba en ese momento, el me separa suavemente para ver mi rostro secando de nuevo mis lagrimas.

Vincent: ¿Que tienes?....(me dice un poco preocupado)

Tifa: Na…Nada solo es que…acabo de tener un recuerdo algo borroso del pasado…que me impresiono un poco…(sonrió ligeramente )

Vincent: Ya veo…(coloca un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja y me mira fijamente a los ojos) ¿Qué recordaste?...

Tifa: El momento en el cual tu me diste o dabas a mi antepasado…este hermoso colgante de luna menguante…(se lo muestro levantando mi brazo para que lo observara en mi muñeca)..

Vincent: Si…esa noche fue…muy especial…(acaricia mi mejilla mirándome de nuevo con aquella calidez y nostalgia)

Tifa:…Supongo…solo fue un pequeño recuerdo rápido y algo borroso…(desvió la mirada un poco incomoda)

Vincent: No te presiones, todo vendrá poco a poco no muy claro pero lo hará…(toma mi rostro suavemente para que lo mirara acercándose un poco más a mi) luego de darte ese regalo paso algo que nunca podre olvidar…

Tifa: ¿Qué más paso?....(pregunto con curiosidad y a la vez miedo lo tenía tan cerca que me fue imposible no sonrojarme y sentir mi pulso agitado)

No dijo nada ante mi pregunta solo se acerco mucho más a mí que podía sentir su respiración, paralizada por este hecho solo le miraba a los ojos aun que una parte de mi quería huir lejos pero no podía, paso un minuto de esa manera, note cuando dio un ligero suspiro y me jalo hacia el uniendo mis labios con los suyos besándome dulce e profundamente, no podía creerlo estaba muy impresionada.

Aun no podía creer lo que pasaba cerré mis ojos por impulso apoyándome de su pecho tenía miedo a alejarlo de mi, eran tan confuso sentí como algo nuevo surgía de mi interior me quemaba pero a la vez era cálido quería reaccionar bastante difícil no se cuanto tiempo duramos así, era tan agradable lo que me hacia experimentar pero mi mente aun no asimilaba lo ocurrido, lentamente se separo un poco de mi dejando una mano sobre una de mis mejillas me miraba con tanta calidez que no podía apartar mi mirada de la suya y aun esa extraña sensación seguía abrumándome cada vez más, quería hablar reclamarle lo que había hecho pero no podía mi cuerpo no se movía ni un centímetro mi voz parecía haberse extinguido, nada más podía mirarlo molestándome conmigo misma al ver lo vulnerable que era en su presencia.

Vincent: ¿quieres volver? ( dice aun mirándome de la misma manera en un tono de voz suave y medido)…

Tifa:…N….No…(logre decir con una voz muy extraña y desvié mi mirada de e necesitaba aire y un poco de agua era demasiado para mí)…

Nos quedamos en silencio el solo me miraba atentamente esperando a que me calmara de ese pequeño shock emocional, me sentía tan molesta conmigo misma quería reclamarle pero no podía simplemente no parecía que algo me lo impedía respire profundo baje mi mirada y me obligue a hablar tenía varias preguntas y mi voz salió tan suave y baja que me extrañe al oírme de esa manera.

Tifa: ¿Por qué?....¿por qué hiciste eso?....

Vincent: porque quise mostrarte lo que paso en ese recuerdo…y hacerlo real para ti…(me mira más fijamente y acaricia uno de mis mechones de cabello enredándolo en sus dedos) 

Solo me quede en silencio no sabía que decir estaba tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido más sus palabras cuando por fin pude calmarme un poco para poder hablar me fue imposible continuar al ver una figura acercándose a nosotros se notaba en su mirada lo molesto que estaba, se detiene a una distancia un poco corta de nosotros mirándonos fijamente, el ambiente se tornaba tenso tanto así que juraría que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Note como Vincent le miraba con tanta seriedad y frialdad que podría asustar o helar a cualquiera, me faltaba el aliento algo en mi interior me advertía peligro pero simplemente no podía moverme o hablar solo observarlos esperando a que no ocurriera nada grave el silencio se extendió por tanto tiempo que comenzaba a desesperarme justo en ese momento nuestro nuevo acompañante rompe el tenso silencio…

???: Vaya, te recuperaste rápidamente…no esperaba la desagradable sorpresa de verte aun…

Vincent: Las cosas han cambiado, tardaste bastante en notar mi presencia creo que ya estas algo "oxidado"…

???: No tanto…pero…(me mira de reojo para luego mirarlo a el nuevamente) ya no cumples tus promesas…

Vincent: No exactamente, solo hay que esperar el momento oportuno…

Me sentía realmente incomoda ante esa conversación no entendía de que hablaban pero algo me decía que se referían a mí de algún modo, el odio que expresaban sus miradas y su voz tan fría y controlada solo eran el augurio de que algo iba a ocurrir si eso seguía así pero no podía hacer nada era como si aprisionaran mi cuerpo y mi garganta seca me impedía tan siquiera admitir una palabra…

-----------------------------------

**Espero que les haya gustando XD aquí ya podemos ver un poco la relación VxT xD y un poco más de misterio y palabras en clave o ligeras insinuaciones de algo que a nuestra pobre prota la está volviendo loca! Y más la perturbación de ese recuerdo y el dulce beso recibido XD bueno espero sus Reviews y comentarios y mil disculpas por no responder a sus comentarios! Pero solo estoy de pasada rápidamente! Nos vemos ¡! **

**ATTE: RiniTif-Angel**


	9. Tormentosa Noche

**Los personajes de final fantasy VII no me pertenecen léase Square-enix**** y bla bla ustedes captan no? xD**

**¡!Hola! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN _ waaaaa de verdad lo siento muchísimo mis siglos sin actualizar pero diablos! Que no eh tenido inspiración pero no crean aun que me tarde un siglo seguiré actualizando hasta terminarlo no importa las cosillas personales que me han pasado no quiero aburrirlos mucho nada mas quiero decirles que agradezco sus Reviews de verdad muchísimo! Sin ellos de sinceramente no continuaría el fanfic espero que aun tenga lectores _ les prometo terminarlo este año tengo pensado hacer unos 12 capítulos así ya estamos muuuuy cerca del final _ sin más q decir espero que lo disfruten y ya con este súper subida de fics q me hago hoy xD sin más q decir aquí les dejo la conti ^^ **

**PD: los reviews los respondo al final :3**

**-**** Tormentosa Noche-**

?: Vaya, te recuperaste rápidamente…no esperaba la desagradable sorpresa de verte aun…

Vincent: Las cosas han cambiado, tardaste bastante en notar mi presencia creo que ya estas algo "oxidado"…

?: No tanto…pero…(me mira de reojo para luego mirarlo a él nuevamente) ya no cumples tus promesas…

Vincent: No exactamente, solo hay que esperar el momento oportuno…

Me sentía realmente incomoda ante esa conversación no entendía de que hablaban pero algo me decía que se referían a mí de algún modo, el odio que expresaban sus miradas y su voz tan fría y controlada solo eran el augurio de que algo iba a ocurrir si eso seguía así pero no podía hacer nada era como si aprisionaran mi cuerpo y mi garganta seca me impedía tan siquiera admitir una palabra…

Respire profundamente por un largo rato esperando que esto me llagara a calmar aun que sea un poco y evitar todo aquello que estaba pasando justo frente pero lo que más me inquieto es que aquel desagradable hombre conociera mejor a Vincent, acaso Sephirtoh ¿No era humano? Esta pregunta rondo mi cabeza por unos 3 minutos había un total silencio incomodo nos rodeaba ellos no hacían más que mirarse sin temor alguno a ocultar lo desagradable que era su presencia hacia el otro ¿podría huir de ahí? Claro que no….mentalmente sabía que no sería capaz de desistir en mi búsqueda de respuestas y más que nada dejarlo a él…

Esa sola idea me aterraba de una manera tan dolorosa mi pecho, en ese momento comprendí una cosa muy importante ahora sabía con certeza que me había enamorado del único culpable que atormentaba mis sueños cada noche y condenaba mi destino, aquel que tanto era temido de mi abuelo y que ahora se encontraba justo a mi lado, tan real como nunca lo había imaginado, pero todo esto dejaba de valer ahora que sentía la profunda mirada jade sobre mi rompiendo el largo silencio que tan solo era de unos 5 minutos los cuales fueron tormentosos para mi, realmente debía dejar de pensar…

Sephiroth: Ven conmigo Tifa, nos están esperando…(lo dijo con una voz tan calmada que me obligue a no estar sorprendida, extendiendo hacia mí, vacile no sabía qué hacer)

Tifa: Yo….yo….(mi voz estaba tan baja y débil que me sorprendí a mi misma ¿Realmente estaba así de mal? Porque diablos no podía hablar con naturalidad seguía sin poder moverme)

Vincent: No tienes que ir si no lo deseas… (Menciono con esa voz de terciopelo que tanto me gustaba)…Sephiroth…no dejare que vuelvas a lastimarla otra vez…(su voz se escucho el claro deje de amenaza que deseaba dejar pero eso nada más me dio aun más preguntas ¿de qué me haría daño? O ¿Cómo podía hablarme con dulzura y luego cambiar a un todo tan aterrador?)

Sephirtoh: No le hare daño, mi querido hermano… después de todo ya todos estamos aquí…tal y como paso esa noche, por desagracia no fue un grato recuerdo al final para ti ¿cierto? Ser condenado a dormir tantos años justo en manos de la mujer que amabas…( soltó de manera tan burlona en su mirada se observaban tantas cosas)

Vincent: ¡Basta! Las cosas no fueron exactamente así… y tú mejor que nadie lo sabes…

Sephiroth: No te enojes, Vincent tu y yo sabemos que ese preciso momento que fuiste condenado a ese largo sueño ella derramo su sangre en el sello que puso en tu ataúd y solo eso podrá liberarte finalmente, aun que ahora ya hayas recuperado la mayoría de tus fuerzas eh poderes, nada cambiara aun que puedas verla y tocarla un solo momento por las noches, no eres real solo un espejismo de lo que un día llegaste a ser….(callo de repente mirándome a mi fijamente) Deberías tener cuidado…su solo propósito es ser libre y tu eres su llave a su libertad… ven conmigo..(dijo de nuevo acercándose más a mí y dándome de nuevo su mano)

No sabía qué hacer estaba realmente muy confundida por una parte ¿Sephiroth era un vampiro? Había vivido la misma cantidad de años o más que el estúpido cuento de mi familia relataba y más que nada yo era realmente esa mujer por la cual ellos se enfrentaban y una cosa que inquietaba mi corazón y se desmoronaba al pensar que solo estaba siendo usada por ese enigmático hombre ojos color escarlata que me hechizaban al solo mirarlos.

Me dolía, dolía como nunca habría imaginado aun más de aquellas veces que intente ignorar las relaciones que tenia Cloud con otras chicas y con la misma Aeris una vez…diablos ¿Qué me pasaba? Ahora estaba más segura definitivamente había caído en las dulces garras de aquel misterioso vampiro de una forma tan definitiva, mi corazón quería detener esa dolorosa sensación pero mi mente estaba hecha un revoltijo ¿era cierto que me usaba?

Todo quedo en sumo silencio un momento por fin podía reaccionar estaba harta realmente hastiada de esa situación sin embargo no podía evitar el terrible dolor en pensar que era cierto que Vincent me usaba o todo lo que decía aquel libro "maldito" para mi familia era real o solo puros cuentos y entonces volví a recordar el diario que reposaba en el cajón de mi habitación debía terminar de leerlo pero primero tendría que zafarme de esa estúpida fiesta y seguir siendo hipócrita, como odiaba este mundo de mascaras.

Un mundo al que yo no me sentía identificada uno al cual odiaba pero diablos! como iba a salir de esa situación apretándolos puños me pongo de pie finalmente y los veo a ambos con mucho coraje estaba segura que mi rosto estaría rojo pero no de vergüenza si no de rabia y confusión mis ojos se comenzaban a llenar de nuevo de lagrimas que amenazaban con salir ¿Cuántas veces había llorado en esa noche? Creo quemas de 3 veces con esta pero eso no era importante solo camine unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar relativamente en medio de los dos, solo los mire aun sostenía mi puño cerrado cuando por fin hable y mi voz fue tan extraña en ese momento pero estaba tan sumamente enojada que ese pequeño detalle no me importo en lo absoluto.

Tifa: ¡Basta ya! Ustedes! No son nadie para venir a decidir en mi vida estoy harta de ambos de esta estúpida leyenda, de mi cabeza llena de recuerdos que no estoy segura que realmente sean míos o no! Eso es algo que realmente no me importa ahora mismo no soy un juguete de ninguno de los dos tampoco soy una posesión o algún objeto! Ahora solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Quién demonio de verdad son ustedes? Y ¿Qué diablos quieren de mi en especifico? (estallo finalmente mucha presión para mí)

Ambos permanecieron callados por un largo rato solo observándome no lo sabía con certeza pero podía sentir sus ojos en mi, había bajado la cabeza limpiando mis lagrimas esperando al menos alguno de los dos hablara pero parecía que nada saldría de sus bocas comenzaban a molestarme más que nunca su silencio cuando voy hablar para reclamarles e irme no soportaba estar de nuevo con ellos entonces fue ahí cuando el hablo…

Vincent: Jamás te usaría…pero como te eh dicho antes hay muchas cosas debes recordar por ti misma…pero es cierto…para ser totalmente libre necesitare de tu sangre…pero no te obligaría a algo que no desees… (Su voz sonó tan calmada y su mirada mostraba sinceridad en sus palabras)

Tifa: Si te ayudo a ser libre ¿me dejaras en paz finalmente?

Vincent: Si eso es lo que realmente deseas…se cumplirá independientemente de si mi cuerpo es libre al fin o no…

Su rostro ni voz se inmutaron a responderme eso, no pude evitar sorprenderme porque si el realmente deseara ser libre ¿no debería decirme eso? O ¿sí? En ese momento me había olvidado de Sephiroth ya que solo había mirado a Vincent era realmente extraño la forma en que me podía olvidar del mundo con tan solo verlo, pero eso no debía ser yo le ayudaría a salir y por fin seria libre de sus pesadillas y más que nada no se tendría que casar con el odioso ojiverde que tenia a la izquierda quien fue el siguiente en hablar.

Sephiroth: Muy noble eso de tu parte Vincent, nada mas desear su felicidad…(aquel todo de ironía que salió de sus labios me recordó lo mucho que deseaba golpearlo y juro que lo hare)

Vincent: Yo no soy su enemigo como quieres dejar ver… pero tampoco tu eres su felicidad Sephiroth nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás….(sentencio con voz tan gélida que me helo la piel)

Sephiroth: ¿Enserio? ¿Estás muy seguro de eso Vincent?, no puedes asegurar con tanta confianza algo de lo cual no puedes estar seguro, ella decide en ese aspecto, pero no hay nadie mejor que yo para hacerla feliz ….finalmente jamás pudiste hacerlo…ni en el pasado ni ahora al parecer…

Vincent: Sencillo…incluso ahora ella no desea estar a tu lado…

Note el cambio en el ambiente Sephiroth le habían enojado las palabras de Vincent, eso me extrañaba y la vez me divertía de una manera que no creía capas ver aquella cara perfecta e sin expresiones mas de burla ahora era una de completo enojo, lo que aun no comprendía muy bien era el interés en ese "yo pasado" no sabría lo que abría hecho esa persona…¿Qué significo cada uno para ella en su tiempo? Era una pregunta que cruzaba mi cabeza pero ahora no era un buen momento para recordarlo…

Sin embargo llego a mi como un rayo dejándome estática era el primer sueño que había tenido antes de venir a este lugar, cuando ese misterioso vampiro me abrazaba, recordé el sentimiento de desesperación que me embarga e escuche las palabras que mi mente aturdida me impedía "!_Corre! el viene no puede verte aquí!"_ esas palabras me helaron pero lo que recordé después me dejo sin habla por un largo rato mientras esos dos hombres hablaban del pasado.

Mis manos temblaron un momento y mis piernas flaquearon dejándome caer sobre el frio césped del jardín lleve mis manos a mi rostro de la impresión, era el momento exacto que siempre me despertaba de aquel perturbante sueño, mientras abrazaba a ese hombre y sentía luego un calido liquido entre mis manos…eh era sangre con temor levante la vista observando al agresor de este hecho y era…_"! Dios mío! No podía ser posible!" _era Sephirtoh! El lo había herido sin titubear con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras todo el peso del vampiro de ojos carmesí caía sobre mi profiriendo un largo quejido de dolor la sangre manchando mi vestido ¿Cómo era posible que no viera eso? De nuevo las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas estaba en shock tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados en mi en ese momento hasta que sentí unas fuertes pero calidas manos levantarme y siendo acunada luego por unos brazos de forma gentil.

No reaccione de momento luego me aferre fuertemente a esa persona llorando con más fuerzas mientras sentía sus manos sobre mi cabello y luego un susurro tranquilizador con una terrible y dulce voz de terciopelo que me hizo reaccionar finalmente y alzar mi vista y encontrarme con aquellos e hipnotizantes ojos carmesí que me observaban con calidez e preocupación, no era la primera vez que estaba en sus brazos pero en ese momento me sentí ¿feliz? De estarlo luego de aquel aterrador recuerdo lo que me volvió definitivamente a la realidad.

Tifa:….Tu…tu…despreciable! criatura! ( Siseo voz tan alta al mirar a Sephiroth lo mire con tanta rabia)…co-como pudiste! ¿Por qué lo heriste esa noche?

Sephiroth: (Su cara era de sorpresa ante mis palabras luego la volvió una máscara de seriedad y se acerco más a Vincent y a mi) vaya…que sorpresa…recordaste algo interesante… cuando el esta frente a ti…(susurra mirando a Vincent un minuto) es muy descuidado…

Vincent: Descuida, en ese momento no me paso nada grave…(susurra en mi oído, sentí las mejillas calientes debía haberme sonrojado un poco) basta de hablar del pasado por esta noche…ella aun esta afectada…

Sephiroth: (observe aun alterada por mis memorias revueltas como cerraba los ojos y apretaba el puño) No recalques lo obvio…(dijo con sarcasmo) me retirare por ahora…pero tú...(Mirándome directamente) debes volver a la fiesta….

Tifa: ¡NO! No volveré a ese lugar….yo jamás me casare contigo! (grito aferrándome mas a Vincent)

Sephiroth: ¿Enserio? Ya lo veremos…te dispensare esta vez…pero recuerda Tifa…No renuncie durante 500 años…no lo hare ahora…

Me quede temblando en los brazos que ahora tanto adoraba aun que no lo quería admitir, observe como se fugo en las sombras de las noche la luna parecía mas brillante en ese momento se encontraba, mi cabeza comenzaba a dolerme de nuevo, las pastillas ya habían perdido su efecto relajante estaba sometido a mucho estrés estas ultimas 3 horas ¿O era mas tiempo? Necesitaba un descanso forzado, en ese momento percibí que el suelo desaparecía en mis pies y un poco de altura al darme cuenta, mi adorada pesadilla me cargaba en sus brazos, no pude hacer más que sujetarme de su cuello, Oh un momento dije ¿adorada pesadilla? Demonios estaba desvariando ya ¿Cómo podía decir eso en ese instante?.

Respire profundamente aun estaba muy aturdida así que alce mi vista se que estaba sonrojada por la manera divertida que él, me observaba desvié un poco mi mirada de la suya no podía soportarla, así que baje la mirada e me quede fijamente y descaradamente mirando sus labios de manera inconciente rememorando el contacto de esos tentativos labios, despertando en mi un fuerte calor en mi estomago, pero lo que no, note que era que él me había pescado observando sus labios, dios quería morirme de vergüenza! ¿Por qué me pasaba eso? Un poco molesta y sonrojada desvió mi mirada de el, logrando escuchar una suave pero hermosa carcajada de su parte que me erizó la piel.

Vincent: No te molestes…aun que te veas linda…(susurro muy cerca de mi rostro y con cierta mirada seductora logrando dejarme sin aliento)

Cielo santo! ¿Cómo podía sentirme tan aturdida, avergonzada y feliz ala vez? Solo por esas palabras! Que ya había escuchado una vez de un viejo amigo pero de este hombre era totalmente diferente, enserio comenzaba a odiar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, solo pude darle un golpe en el hombro ya que sentía que mi voz no saldría al cual el respondió aun "auch" y se rio de nuevo por mi acto, molesta desvió mi mirada y finalmente me doy cuenta que nos estamos acercando a la casa escuchaba ya la música sonar y algunas risas y conversaciones mi cuerpo se tenso de inmediato.

Tifa: Por favor no quiero volver a ese lugar! No ahora (suplico con un hilo de voz)

Vincent: Si eso deseas…(me respondió con una calida sonrisa que si no estuviera sujeta por el podría haberme caído de la impresión)

Enserio ese hombre la volvería completamente loca! Solo 2 días habían tenido un acercamiento distinto a sus sueños locos, muevo la cabeza para despejar las bobas ideas de mi cabeza y vuelvo alzar la vista para verle pero de nuevo me detengo un segundo en sus labios pero enojándome conmigo misma sigo mi camino hasta ver sus ojos que estaban fijos en la nada por un segundo, todo se quedo en un silencio extraño el cual me sentí incomoda así que hable no lo soportaba mas.

Tifa: Vamos al castillo… es la única parte donde podremos descansar….

Vincent: Hmmm…¿segura que quieres ir ahí?

Tifa: Si….(susurro al sentir su mirada en mi)

Vincent: Esta bien… vamos, entonces

Me sonríe con calidez de nuevo y ese calor en mi estomago se mueve un poco más logrando marearme, respire profundamente de nuevo, solo así avanzamos rápidamente por el amplio jardín hasta llegar al castillo el cual se detuvo al ver a los guardias.

Vincent: Sujétate fuerte y no mires abajo…confía en mi… (Susurra besando mi frente)

Sin sentime capaz de hablar solo asiento con la cabeza y me abrazo fuertemente a el aspirando su peculiar olor relajándome bastante despeje mi mente un poco, pude sentí un fresca ráfaga de viento mover mi cabello hacia mi cara lo cual me dio curiosidad por que no habían vientos fuertes en ese momento así que abrí mis ojos sorprendiéndome lo que veía el salto desde donde estábamos hacia el castillo sujetando una de las piedras de que estaba hecho, estaba subiendo por la pared dejándome cargada en su hombro con cuidado! Este hecho me daba vértigo y llegar acordarme esas películas antiguas de secuestros de mejes por bandidos en la antigüedad

Cosa que me pareció totalmente estúpida pero deseche esa idea y nos colamos por unos de los balcones del castillo abrió las puertas de esa habitación lo cual me dejo impactada era la misma que había visitado hace unos días y la que estaba en mis sueños me bajo con delicadeza y acaricio mi mejilla de nuevo vi un brillo de melancolía en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo tome su rostro en mis manos acercándolo a mi ya no me importaba nada, solo me importaba ese hombre frente a mi no se como ni cuando ni por que exactamente o si era una cruel jugada de mi destino e pasado! Pero entendí que era inevitable ya escapar de esto aun que me trajera los mayores problemas que jamás pensé yo, amaba a este hombre como nunca imagine hacerlo.

En el momento que recordé esa escena tan terrible me sentí desfallecer ante la idea de perderlo para siempre, mire profundamente esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre pero que eran tan cálidos y hermosos para mi sonríe con calidez que jamás pensé sentir al entenderlo todo finalmente me acerque más a esos dulces labios que anhelaba sentir lo bese con profundidad y calidez, de inmediato sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me estrechaban fuertemente, le rodee con mis brazos el cuello pegándome mas a el no se porque pero tenia la necesidad urgente de sentirlo real para mi.

Sus labios me pidieron con mas vehemencia que antes ante cada roce de nuestros labios sentía el cielo el beso se fue pronunciando cada vez más apasionado mordí suavemente su labio inferior del cual escuche un sexy gruñido de su parte no se como ni cuando pero ya me hacia contra la pared, no me importo mucho estaba totalmente perdida en la calidez e pasión que el me transmitía acaricie su cabello del mismo color que la noche misma era tan suave en ese momento mis pulmones me reclamaron que tenia la necesidad de respirar con todo el esfuerzo del mundo separe mis labios de los suyos jadeando en busca de aire finalmente.

Mi respiración estaba entre cortada aun que a cada segundo se volvía mas regular sabia que mis mejillas estaban rojas mi cuerpo temblaba aun por aquellas sensaciones tan fuertes que pude sentir solo nos miramos en silencio algo que llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos ahora estaban mas oscuros que antes pero con un brillo especial, me sonríe y beso la frente rompiendo el silencio.

Vincent: Debes estar cansada…(se que no necesita de mucho aire pero note que estaba casi igual ami)

Tifa:..Si…lo estoy un poco (digo con un hilo de voz aun sujeta la pared ya gradecida que estuviera ahí por que mis piernas temblaban y no sabia si me podrían sujetar)

Vincent: Entonces…ven y recuéstate un poco (tomando mi mano y señalando la cama)

Tifa: (niego con la cabeza) dijiste que hoy era el día de tu libertad no?

Vincent: Si la libertad de mi poder e espíritu…

Tifa:..También la de tu cuerpo…(susurro sin mirarlo a la cara)

Vincent: ¿Qué dices? No estas obligada a serlo… no estas, lista para algo así...

Tifa: No…yo quiero hacerlo…debo hacerlo…(apreté su mano y lo mire fijamente) yo deseo que seas libre….

Note la sorpresa en su rostro al escuchar mis palabras acaricio mi mejilla.

Vincent: Me hace feliz, tus palabras… pero deberás perder sangre no solo en el sello también en mi cuerpo…debo beber la sangre de mi dueña al despertar… y tu estas en condiciones mentales muy débiles…no quiero exponerte a eso..

Tifa: ¿Dueña?... (Repito confundida)…

Vincent: Al ser uno de mi especie es sellado, solo la sangre de un descendiente directo o de la misma persona que lo domino puede liberarlo pero al hacer esto ese vampiro le deberá su vida toda la eternidad… y solo podrá alimentarse de esa persona…. Eso es mucho para ti….

Esas palabras me sorprendieron ¿yo iba hacer su dueña? De repente me emocione al pensar que el seria solo para mi…no me importaba que me ocurriera... iba a romper esa tonta leyenda, sentía en mi interior que era lo correcto y que si mi yo pasado, lo había encerrado en ese lugar había sido por una razón el no venia a destruirlos a nadie de su familia pero si a enfrentar a su irritante prometido.

Tifa: No me importa….llévame ahí…quiero hacerlo…

Vincent: Siempre tan terca…(de nuevo aquella calida sonrisa en sus labios) Si eso deseas…pero no te sobre pases…no quiero que te ocurra algo…

Su tono e mirada eran de preocupación su semblante era de duda por mi decisión me pareció tan tierno verle tan preocupado por mi que mi di cuenta que aquellas palabras de Sephiroth eran mentira el no me quería usar, si fuera si la abría obligado, tomo mi mano con fuerza salimos de esa habitación con cuidado de no ser vistos por los guardias que estaban entretenidos viendo un partido de baseball, bajamos las grandes escaleras hacia el primer piso, en eso un guardia casi nos sorprende pero el fue mas rápido me cargo y se sujeto al techo, de verdad las habilidades de un vampiro eran sorprendentes.

Caminamos un largo pasillo y e dimos varias vueltas hasta llegar a una puerta que daban unas escaleras hacia abajo supuse que era el sótano del castillo por el cual el tomo una vela para iluminar el camino e ayudarme a bajar con cuidado ahora mas que nunca maldecía internamente por haberme puesto esos tacones de aguja me dolían mucho los pies bajando por lo menos por 2 minutos ya comenzaba a exasperarme el cual el lo notaba y me apretaba la mano en forma de confort.

Por fin nos detuvimos en una gran puerta de madrea con muchos detalles gravados en madera los bordes eran de metal que se veía oxidado ese lugar me daba miedo pero a la vez me resultaba terriblemente familiar, pero no quería pensar en eso el abrió la puerta la cual desprendió mucho polvo haciéndome estornudar muchas veces, el nada más se disculpo e entramos en esa oscura habitación me soltó un momento encendieron las demás velas que estaban ahí.

Observe el lugar era como una especie de estudio antiguo tenia aun gran buro con muchos libros una mesa caoba pegada en el fondo con una silla tenia papeles viejos y una pluma de escribir luego un curioso cofre de madera y varios toques en metal al lado derecho de la habitación había una pequeña cama pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que en el medio y al fondo de la habitación se encontraba un gran ataúd color negro en el suelo con el dibujo de una extraña estrella rodeaba por un circulo en un color morado sobre el suelo gris arriba y sobre ese ataúd estaba esa misma estrella en un extraño papel que trancaba la puerta del mismo y al rededor un de esa misma estrella estaban unas cintas dorabas aquel lugar se me hizo asfixiante e terriblemente familiar un recuerdo vino a mi mente como depositaba aquel hombre que amaba mas que ami vida en ese ataúd derramando lagrimas en su rostro dejándolo ahí y susurrando "_En un futuro lejano, estaremos finalmente juntos…lo prometo…espérame…"_ turbada por esas palabras vuelvo en mi cuando escucho esa voz llamarme.

Vincent: Tifa ¿estas bien?

Tifa: Si, si lo siento! Este lugar trajo mas recuerdos…(susurro sintiéndome culpable de ese recuerdo)

Vincent: Esta bien… esta ahí…(señalando el ataúd) pero si no te sientes bien. No importa….siempre estaré contigo como hasta ahora…

Tifa: No…yo…estoy bien…confía en mi esta vez…

Le sonrió tratando de confiar en mis palabras suelto su mano y me acerco al cerro el cual al sentirme desprende una fuerte luz cegándome de momento escucho la voz de Vincent llamarme preocupado, el cual solo le digo un vago "_estoy bien"_ con dificultad trato de acercarme mas al lugar pero no me es posible sin saber como recordé lo que debía hacer me quite la orquilla de mi cabello era filada así que corte la palma de mi mano cerrando los ojos e pronunciando unas palabras en ¿latín?.

Solo me guie por mi instinto en eso el sello me deja pasar hasta hincarme frente al ataúd acerco mi mano chorreante de sangre la coloco en el segundo sello de este logrando una fuerte ventisca dentro del pequeño lugar desprendiendo un resplandor blanco las cintas doradas caen al suelo y el papel que las sujetaba se queman en el momento sorprendida de todos estos hechos con temo y miedo desprendo los seguro del sarcófago y lo abro no podía mirar, solo desvió la mirada en busca de mi acompañante pero el no estaba ahí..

Un poco molesta, siempre desaparecía mira finalmente e observa el cuerpo real de aquel hombre "_Por dios! Es mas atractivo en persona!"_ sentí que me faltaba el aire y como algo en mi despertaba poco a poco pero sin saber que era solo le observo un poco preocupada por que aun no despertara suspire y decepcionada de ver que no pasaba nada ni el volvía me sentir enojada y triste me coloque de pie y dispuesta a dar la vuelta me sujetan del brazo deteniéndome sorprendida volteo y ahí lo veo….despierto y mirándome fijamente sus ojos eran un mas hipnotizantes y tan oscuros como la noche eso me extraño.

Siempre recordaba sus ojos escarlatas poco a poco se levanta finalmente aun sin dejar de verme ni soltarme el brazo di unos pasos hacia atrás comencé a sentime impaciente e incomoda.

Vincent: Son mas fuertes mis emociones con un cuerpo físico que creado…(susurra con una voz que parecía de ángeles era impresionante)

Tifa: ¿p…Por que lo dices? (pregunte con dificultad)

Vincent: Porque antes podía controlarme mejor, pero ahora sintiendo tu aroma y teniéndote frente a mi finalmente…solo deseo una cosa…

Me susurra con una voz terriblemente sexy para mi gusto, yo nada mas le veo sorprendida aun no cambia en mi del asombro sobre este hecho pero sus palabras me hacían terriblemente feliz pero ahora me daba cuanta de algo mas grande mi pulso estaba mas acelerado que nunca y mas ahora podía sentir un magnetismo tan abrumante entre los dos que no había notando antes hasta ahora la piel se m erizo al solo hecho de informar este hecho y el pequeño lugar que me tocaba con su mano me quemaba terriblemente.

El se acerco aun mas me abrazo con delicadeza estrechándome como lo había hecho hace rato en la habitación temblé cuando sentí su respiración en mi piel y el a su vez adsorbía el aroma de mi piel, no me podía mover estaba tan hechizada por ese simple gesto que me regañe por ser tan débil ante un hombre el cual rompió mi discusión interna por una pregunta que me turbo e no pude negar...

Vincent: Si bebo tú sangre mis fuerzas volverán y seré tu esclavo toda la eternidad…

Cielos! Me susurro esas palabras a mi odio ¿Por qué su voz me sonaba tan irresistible? Demonios estaba volviendo completamente loca pero debía ser fuerte solo asentí no me sentía capaz de hablarle así que el solo aparto el cabello de mi cuello bajando un poco la cremallera de mi vestido lo cual me dejo algo tensa e aparto los tirantes dejándolos caer a mis brazos me acario los hombros para calmarme entonces lamio mi cuello acelerando mi pulso e respiración una descarga de electricidad inundo mi cuerpo entero haciendo que me aferrara mas a el.

Me abrazo con más fuerza suspiraba finalmente reprimí un grito por sus puntiagudos y dolorosos colmillos travesar mi piel de una forma suave que lo hizo más doloroso apreté su capa con mucha fuerza finalmente bebía mi sangre con ansias las cuales me hicieron suspirar muchas veces la sensación desapareció por una más ¿placentera? No sabría describirlo solo que era algo que jamás había sentido nuevamente ese calor en mi estomago inundó mi cuerpo finalmente lo deje beber todo lo que deseara, a pesar de que mi vida dependiera de eso, pero se separo lamio la sangre que se escapo y lleno mi cuello él la quito, se separo de mi mirándome profundamente e con calidez.

Algo me dejo sorprendía su piel era menos pálida que antes y sus ojos antes oscuros ahora tenían su color habitual acaricio mis labios con su dedo para luego tomar mi mano y lamerla algo increíble paso donde me había herido estaba desapareciendo ante su beso, me sonrió al ver mi gesto.

Vincent: Ya no puedes perder mas sangre…

Tifa:..Me siento bien, aun que mareada…

Vincent: Eso es normal…ahora tendrás que descansar..

Tifa:…solo si prometes no desaparecer nunca más…

El solo se rio un poco por mi comentario acariciando mis labios nuevamente con aquella mirada calida.

Vincent: No quiero volver a separarme de ti nunca…Te Amo…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras mi corazón salto acelerado en mi pecho casi creí que se saldría de verdad dios no podía creer sus palabras me amaba antes de yo poder responder sus labios atraparon los míos por tercera vez esa noche de una forma voraz y vehemente tanto que sentía que me iba a desmallar de la magnitud de sus sentimientos que me hicieron regocijarme de felicidad por dentro no deseaba separarme solo coloque mis brazos en su cuello respondiéndole al beso de la misma manera me perdí en ese beso no importaba nada mas solo el y yo...

**Gome, gomen! De verdad no tengo perdón por todo el rato que me tarde en actualizar! Pero aquí les dejo este gran capi que es más largos que los demás en recompensa por su paciencia de verdad mil gracias por sus mensajes ahora actualizare más rápido tengo una gran musa este tiempo asi hoy aparte de este subo otras cosas xD pero enserio si quieren el capitulo la otra semana espero por lo ****mínimo unos 4 o 5 Reviews _ o de plano me desanimare y pensare que se cansaron de mi T_T onegai! Comente! Y también gracias a los que lees pero no comentan se los pido encarecidamente comente! Quiero saber si les gusta o si lo odian de plano _ **

**También debo agradecer a las personas que han dejado su opinión de esta loca idea mía xD **

**Almafuerte y hino-senpai gracias por sus comentarios del cap anterior espero que este les guste y no me abandone _ ah! Casi lo olvido! xD una pequeña pregunta ando algo dudosa desean el lemon ahora o al final um.. Se los comento por la situación y que llevo ya parte del siguiente capi hecho bueno espero sus comentarios! Nos vemos!**

**Ne, no les cuesta nada darle al incono de Reviews no se les caerán los dedos xDDD **

**Ja ne~ cuídense! **

**Atte: AnneNox :3**


End file.
